


Horny

by t_dragon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Devils, M/M, Smut, some drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_dragon/pseuds/t_dragon
Summary: Baekhyun had no idea that something so small could be so annoying - but there Kyungsoo was, proving that apparently size really didn't matter
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Comments: 12
Kudos: 108
Collections: Mythsoological Fic Fest





	Horny

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> First of all, this is a self-prompt, with Kyungsoo being inspired by the Hungarian lidérc. Spoiler: he's not a tiny hen. Though that would've been fun to write hm-  
> Second, this is a full crack mess. For real. I've been throwing words at this, a _lot_ of words, making shitty jokes, and I'm not expecting a lot of people to laugh at them. If you do, congratulations, your humour is as shitty as mine! Yay, friends!  
> Third - a big thank you to the mods for dealing with the mess I've been (like writer, like story...?) and my extensions, thank you so much, you're amazing <3  
> As for visuals, Obsession is the way to go, though for Kyungsoo it's Monster!Soo, since he wasn't part of Obsession, sigh... I miss OT9 :(  
> Hope at least some of you enjoy this, I did - in between my bursts of panicked near sobbing haha - and please leave me a kudos or comment at the end! It's greatly appreciated :)

Baekhyun was having the worst Monday in the history of Monday’s.

First of all - it was raining.

That didn’t have to be too bad, really, rain could be nice. But when it was rain that suddenly appeared out of nowhere, catching Baekhyun off guard as he was making his way over to the office, it wasn’t really nice. Not at all nice, actually, leaving Baekhyun feeling like a drenched cat, dripping everywhere, carefully styled hair a sopping mess on top of his head.

Second of all - he was having an important meeting that day, and he was  _ wet. _ And not in the nice way. Oh, how he wish he could’ve just stayed at home, nursing a cup of hot tea while wrapped in a million blankets, but of course today he just  _ had _ to leave his lovely apartment…

At least Minseok had a towel he could borrow, giving Baekhyun the opportunity to  _ somewhat _ save the situation that was his hair.

“I’m guessing you don’t have a spare suit in your office?” Minseok asked as he watched Baekhyun rather violently ruffle the water out of his hair, rolling his eyes as Baekhyun stopped to pout at him. “Well, at least you  _ almost _ look impressive in your shirt only… Pro tip, roll up your sleeves. That’ll make you look casual yet professional.”

“Thanks, coach,” Baekhyun deadpanned, leaning forwards to have a go at the hair at the back of his head. “Do you have anything useful for me, like a comb?”

When Baekhyun straightened up again, he was met by a steel comb just centimeters away from his face, making him rear back a bit in shock and a tiny stab of fear. Which was bad, considering the way Minseok smiled all smugly at him.

What a bastard.

“You’re welcome,” Minseok nearly purred as Baekhyun snatched the comb out of his hand, and Baekhyun had to clamp down hard on his mouth to not spew something sarcastic, or, like, stick his tongue out or some stupid shit. Because he was thankful, regardless of Minseok’s behavior. It was hard not to be, when in Baekhyun’s current predicament. But it was also  _ very _ hard to express it, with how Minseok was acting.

Cleaning (or rather  _ drying _ ) up somewhat okay, Baekhyun headed over to the conference room to prepare for the meeting. He was actually excited - as well as a tiny bit terrified - about this, and not even the weather could dampen his mood.

Zhang Yixing was quickly becoming a literary legend in China, and in his quest to branch out into South Korea, he had decided that he wanted  _ Baekhyun _ to become his Korean editor. Little Byun Baekhyun, becoming the editor for  _ the _ Zhang Yixing. Yes, nothing was set in stone yet, and Baekhyun really couldn’t believe it, but it was still enough to give him a spring to his step.

Sure, it wasn’t as if Baekhyun was unknown in the Korean editing scene, he had his career and it was far from bad, but it was still a big step from working with his normal clients, to working with Zhang Yixing.

No, scratch that, it was a fucking  _ leap _ to be honest. If Baekhyun managed to snatch this job,  _ and _ do it well, then… Well, he would be pretty set, most probably.

Fussing around, Baekhyun then remembered Minseok’s tip, and quickly rolled up his sleeves as neatly as possible. He had barely finished the second sleeve and straightened out his clothes, when the door to the conference room was opened and a literal god entered.

Part of Zhang Yixing’s popularity came from the fact that he was one heck of a beautiful man, but seeing him up close, Baekhyun could not help but disagree.

He was hot as  _ fuck _ , honestly, and Baekhyun felt a bit like trembling in his imaginary boots. But, he was a professional, so he hid his internal gay panic behind a mask of calm as he bowed to the man.

Baekhyun very much did  _ not _ expect to be enveloped in a tight hug, a  _ “Baekhyunnie!” _ being half-sung into his ear, but that was exactly what happened.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you, I’ve been looking forwards to this!” Yixing happily babbled as he released Baekhyun to hold him at an arm’s length, the latter too shocked to do anything but nod in agreement. “You’re even cuter in person, amazing! Like a little puppy!”

Even though Baekhyun knew that Yixing spoke Korean rather well (multi-talented god, because of course he wasn’t anywhere near a mere mortal level), it was still surprising to hear him speak with only somewhat of an accent. Had Baekhyun not known otherwise, he would’ve suspected that Yixing had learned Korean from a young age, but according to the other man, he had only been practicing for a few years. And just for fun, too, apparently.

Baekhyun and his half-shitty supposedly advanced level Chinese he had been forced to learn during his degrees could not relate.

“Ah, th-thank you,” Baekhyun managed to get out, feeling a bit flustered. What was going on?! “You’re very cute too!” Goddammit, Baekhyun, what the fuck?! “You really look like a lamb!”

If Baekhyun could bury himself six feet under, he would very much do so. Unfortunately, the windows were unopenable, so he couldn’t throw himself out like the trash he was, and had to suffer through the ultimate mortification. Goodbye, sweet contract… Goodbye, sweet fame…

A soft snicker brought Baekhyun back from the land of despair, blinking wildly as he noticed the faint pink on Yixing’s cheeks, dying a little more at the peek of the infamous dimples.

“I don’t think we’ll have any problems with getting along, Baekhyunnie,” Yixing said, oh so sweetly, that Baekhyun had to take a moment to reboot his brain before being able to try to correct Yixing on the use of ‘Baekhyunnie’. And this moment was all it took for Yixing to already move on - by literally moving, moving over to sit down. “We need to go through a few things, but I don’t think they’ll be a problem, and then we can sign the contract!”

More or less collapsing into a chair of his own, slightly overwhelmed, Baekhyun was pretty sure his brain was spinning inside of his head. He was pretty sure that was physically impossible, but he was also sure that that was what his brain was doing. It was doing something that left him dizzy, at least.

In somewhat of a daze, Baekhyun managed to get through the meeting with Yixing, discussing various points of the contract, and even a little bit about the book that Yixing had already started on. The Chinese man seemed to already be set on having Baekhyun as his editor, and Baekhyun could not be happier.

For real, he would probably ugly sob after the meeting was over and Yixing had left. He would do his damndest to not burst into tears before Yixing was out of the building, because there was only so much embarrassment Baekhyun could put himself through in one day, and he had already reached the limit twice today. In the span of like five minutes.

If you looked up ‘mess’ in the dictionary, you’d probably get a picture of a flustered Baekhyun beside the meaning!

“And we’re done!” Baekhyun was finally able to say, as he signed the contract after Yixing.

“Hooray!” Yixing said, smiling so widely that his dimples showed up in full force, having Baekhyun want to coo out loud and poke one of them. Preferably both. “We should celebrate! But I need to get going, so it’ll have to be another time, Baekhyunnie… I’m sure you have other things to do too!”

Baekhyun indeed had other things to do, especially now that he’d scored himself Zhang fricking Yixing, but it seemed impolite to say so outright. So he settled for a non-committal hum as he watched Yixing gather his coat, putting away his copy of the contract.

“Ah, before I leave!” Yixing exclaimed, still smiling so softly even as he clapped his hands together and began to dig through a pocket. “Here, Baekhyunnie, for you!”

Baekhyun was honestly not that mad about the ‘Baekhyunnie’ anymore - somehow it was rather endearing in a way, how the Chinese man used it despite them never having met before. So instead of internally grumbling and politely trying to correct him, Baekhyun merely held out his hands when Yixing gestured for him to do so, curiosity getting the best of him.

“As a thank you,” Yixing said, as he dropped something into Baekhyun’s awaiting palms, gently closing Baekhyun’s fingers around the object so he couldn’t see it. “Please take well care of it, it’s very precious.”

Glimpsing something shiny through the tiny gaps, Baekhyun automatically began to shake his head, reaching out to give it back. “Oh, no, Yixing-ssi, I can’t-”

Before Baekhyun could get the whole sentence out, Yixing placed two fingers over Baekhyun’s lips, very effectively shutting him up and simultaneously flustering him.

“I gifted it to you, and I won’t take any gifts back,” Yixing said, suddenly seeming so serious, face transforming into something more solemn handsome than the previously innocently cute, Baekhyun flustering even more. “I hope it’ll bring you much happiness.”

And it was because of his racing heart and heated cheeks that Baekhyun didn’t manage to stop Yixing from escaping before taking the gift back, leaving Baekhyun near hyperventilating inside of the meeting room for a full minute or so after the Chinese man had left.

After finally calming down somewhat, Baekhyun slowly uncurled his fingers to take a look at the gifted object he had tried to object to. It seemed to be some kind of medallion, with markings etched into it, strange symbols Baekhyun didn’t recognize curled around what seemed to be some kind of roughly cut gemstone.

Turning it over, Baekhyun found what seemed to be a portrait, though it was scratched up badly enough for him to not be able to make out any features. It was honestly a bit strange, how one side seemed to be in near mint condition, and the other was so thoroughly ruined. Made Baekhyun wonder  _ why _ someone had decided to defile it like that - because that seemed the most likely, that someone had done it instead of it being of some natural cause.

Still pondering about the medallion, Baekhyun made his way back over to his office. He had duties, tasks to complete, things to do, stuff to finish, he couldn’t spend the day lost in thought over something like this. Even if it was a somewhat intriguing gift, he didn’t have the time for it currently.

Dropping the medallion into his jacket pocket, which was somewhat out of his way, Baekhyun forgot about it as he continued on with the rest of his day.

Arriving home after his horrible day finally ended, Baekhyun let his professional outfit fall from his body with a sigh, nearly crawling into his shower. Inside, he turned the heat to as high as he could possibly tolerate, hissing a little before being able to relax into it.

“I’m never leaving my apartment ever again,” Baekhyun groaned, spluttering a little as water ran into his mouth. “Not even a fire will get me out…”

Of course he knew that was a big, fat lie - as soon as he ran out of ice cream he would be sprinting out the door as if the devil was on his heels. Ice cream was a great comfort food, and comfort food was very much needed in Baekhyun’s line of work.

Taking way too long in the shower, Baekhyun got dressed in his comfiest clothes when he finally got out, using a towel to get the worst of the water out of his hair as he headed towards his kitchen. He felt a bit hungry, maybe he got something nice to snack on…

Suddenly, there was a suspicious sound, having Baekhyun come to a quick stop in the middle of a step and almost falling over.  _ What the fuck? _ Was there someone inside of his apartment? Slowly lowering the towel, Baekhyun sharpened his ears, eyebrows pulling together in confusion.

Yes, there indeed seemed to be some noises… Coming from his entryway. What the literal fuck?

Dropping the towel on the armrest of his sofa, Baekhyun carefully sneaked towards the door, trying to remember all of the shit he had learned once upon a time. One of the few moments Hapkido was ever going to come in handy in real life would be when someone was trying to break into his apartment - like right now.

Peeking into the hallway, Baekhyun took the area in. There was no one in sight, and there didn’t seem to be any movement by the door, either… What was going on?

Catching sight of movements by the  _ coat rack _ , Baekhyun’s gaze went towards where his coat was hanging, seeing as it seemed to be moving. Had some kind of animal somehow managed to get into it, like a rat or something?

Hesitantly, very much not wanting to get bitten and get rabies or some shit, Baekhyun reached out to straighten his coat out a bit more, immediately realizing that there was  _ something _ in his coat pocket.

There… was a tiny person. In the pocket of his coat. And it was moving, so it didn’t seem to be a doll.

There was a tiny, moving person in the pocket of Baekhyun’s coat - so all Baekhyun could do was scream.

“Fucking hell, shut up!” an unfamiliar voice yelled, having Baekhyun choke on his scream in surprise. “ _ Fuck _ , my ears are hurting, you’re way too loud!”

“E-excuse you?!” Baekhyun managed to cough out, the feeling of being offended cutting through his fear. What a rude tiny person!

“You’re excused,” tiny person said, having Baekhyun splutter a little, because that reply didn’t work with what Baekhyun had said? “Can you give me a hand? Satan, who  _ needs _ pockets this deep… Oh, stop being a little bitch, I’m not going to bite you!”

Yet again having been offended, Baekhyun gasped in outrage.

“How am I supposed to know that? You’re a tiny thing in the pocket of my jacket, I have literally no idea who or what you are, how am I supposed to believe what you say?” Baekhyun argued, hands on his hips.

“Well, you can have a little bit of faith and trust,” tiny person said, rolling rather large eyes and having Baekhyun purse his lips.

“No way, I’m famously bitter with no faith in humanity,” Baekhyun said, shrugging a little.

“Luckily for you, I’m not human, so chop chop, lift me up!” tiny person demanded, putting tiny arms into the air and promptly sliding far enough down into the pocket that only  _ tiny _ hands were seen. “Oh, for fucks sake-”

Chortling softly, Baekhyun reached forwards and gripped one of the tiny hands with a thumb and forefinger, lifting the tiny person out of the pocket.

“Ow, ow, ow, that hurts, you fucker! Put me down!” tiny person protested, but Baekhyun didn’t listen too much to the complaints.

“Are you a tiny dude?” Baekhyun asked, squinting as he held the tiny person closer to his face, rearing back a little at the kick aimed at his nose. “Hey, watch it! You’d be dead if I dropped you from this height!”

“I’m immortal, you can’t kill me!” the tiny man yelled, still struggling in Baekhyun’s grip. “And of course I’m a dude, what else would I be?!”

“Hey, I’m not going to just assume things, I don’t know what you  _ are _ , Mr. Immortal, and even less so your gender,” Baekhyun said, walking over to the kitchen and putting the tiny man down on the table. “What if you’re a being without an actual gender? Like, Ken doll style?”

Stretching and shaking out his arm, the tiny man paused and looked up at Baekhyun with an unimpressed look. “Do I  _ look _ like a fucking Ken doll? What do you even think I am?”

"You're… A fairy?" Baekhyun slowly said, tilting his head to the side in question and a bit of confusion, because he really had no idea and fairy was the first thing that popped into his head when he thought of tiny humanoid beings.

"A fairy- I'm- the  _ disrespect! _ I'm a fucking devil!" the tiny man exclaimed, angrily stomping his little foot, Baekhyun almost chortling over the cute little display of anger.

"Ah, so an evil fairy, gotcha,” Baekhyun said, nodding to himself as if it all made sense. To be honest,  _ nothing _ was making sense, and so he was messing with this tiny thing because it was fun riling him up.

" _ I'm not a fairy! _ " the tiny man shrieked, having Baekhyun wince and cover his ears, before pouting.

"But you're tiny!"

“Not where it matters,” the tiny man muttered as he crossed his arms over his chest - and Baekhyun could not help but snort.

“Pretty sure that’s not true, sweetie…,” Baekhyun said, raising an eyebrow as he eyed the tiny thing. As in the tiny man, not the tiny man’s tiny  _ thing. _ That was not on display, at least not so far.

“I-” the tiny man began, pointing up at Baekhyun, before looking down and coming to a stop. The silence lasted for another second or so, before the hand was slowly lowered, and the tiny man cleared his throat. “Okay, I’ll admit that maybe from your point of view it won’t look too impressive… But taking into account my dick’s size in relation to my body’s, it’s without a doubt impressive. Keep that in mind.”

“Keep that in mind? For what?” Baekhyun snorted, immensely amused. “Are you going to pull your dick out right now and show me or what?”

Another second of silence, before the tiny man shrugged and reached for the front of his pants. “Well, I mean, if you want me to-”

“No, hey, wait!” Baekhyun exclaimed, holding up a hand and more or less covering the entirety of the tiny man. “I don’t want to see, what the fuck! I don’t even know your fucking name! Rude fucker!”

“As if you’ve known the names of all the guys whose dicks you’ve seen,” the tiny man drawled, which had Baekhyun open and then close his mouth, unable to come up with a defence, because the guy had a point. “ _ Exactly. _ ”

“Still though, doesn’t mean I want to see  _ your _ dick, asshole!” Baekhyun argued, spreading his fingers a tiny bit to see if it was safe to lower his hand. Everything seemed to be safely tucked away still, thankfully enough. “Just- keep it in your pants, okay? Unsolicited dicks are not nice, isn’t there any etiquette for these kinds of things in fairyland?”

“Oh, you little fucker, I swear I’m going to fuck you up so bad-” the tiny man hissed, starting towards Baekhyun, but Baekhyun simply held him back by two fingers, amusedly looking on as the tiny man waved his tiny fists around in obvious agitation.

It didn’t take long before the tiny man tired, huffing out his breaths and basically falling over after Baekhyun gave him a little shove, starfishing atop the table, chest rising and falling rapidly.

“After bragging about your big dick, I’m a bit disappointed,” Baekhyun pointed out, propping his elbow on the table and placing his chin on his hand. “You know, the size doesn’t matter if you don’t know what to do with it, and your lack of stamina is  _ very _ telling.”

The tiny man wheezed out something sounding very much like  _ ‘fuck you’ _ , having Baekhyun break down into giggles.

“Might have to do it myself because you obviously can’t,” Baekhyun joked, giggles intensifying from the stink eye he got in return for that comment. “Anyway, fairy boy, literally what the fuck is going on? Have I fallen and hit my head in the shower and is currently bleeding out? Please be honest with me.”

With great effort, the tiny man pushed himself into a seated position, still somewhat gasping for air but sounding a bit better by now. Which was nice, because that meant Baekhyun didn’t have to worry about having a dead man on his hands. No matter how small he was.

“The name’s Kyungsoo, you’re unfortunately  _ not _ bleeding out, and I’m here because we’re bonded,” the tiny man said, leaning back on his arms and letting his head fall back. “Fuck, I haven’t moved this much in  _ ages… _ ”

Baekhyun wasn’t really listening anymore, though. He had stopped listening after  _ ‘bonded’ _ , all the sirens going off in his head as he tried to make sense of the word.

“I-I’m sorry  _ what?! _ ” Baekhyun finally managed to exclaim. “ _ Bonded? _ What the fuck does that even mean? What the kind of shit are you talking about?”

“Uh, you know, we’re bound to each other?” tiny Kyungsoo said, one thick eyebrow oh so very judgingly raising as he looked up at Baekhyun. “Intertwined, entangled-”

“Yeah, I know what bonded means!” Baekhyun quickly interrupted the tiny man, voice climbing in shrillness the more he freaked out. “I’m asking how are  _ we _ bonded?! How did that happen?!  _ When _ did that happen?!”

“Uh, when you accepted me, of course?” Kyungsoo drawled, and he really needed to tag down a little on the attitude, because it wasn’t doing him any favours.

Brain not keeping up, Baekhyun tilted his head in confusion. “Accepted you?”

“Yeah, my medallion?” Kyungsoo answered, raising a single eyebrow as if he was judging Baekhyun for not understanding what he meant.

It took a second, but then Baekhyun’s eyes widened as he gasped, remembering Zhang Yixing and precious gifts and very much  _ not _ an acceptance of a weird little dude.

But for some reason, Baekhyun could not find it in himself to outright deny having accepted the tiny man. There was just something about how Kyungsoo was gazing up at him, face completely neutral yet eyes so large, that had the words getting stuck in his throat.

Groaning out a  _ “Fuck!” _ , Baekhyun placed his face against the table, forehead connecting with the wood with a rather loud  _ thud. _ He was fucked.

After some minor small talk - which really just was Baekhyun and Kyungsoo exchanging some information in between insulting each other - Baekhyun decided it was time for some food. He was getting a headache, and it wasn’t  _ only _ because of the tiny devil being a major annoyance.

“So, uh, do you eat food?” Baekhyun asked, feeling like an idiot as he asked the question.

From the way Kyungsoo stared at him, he seemed to find Baekhyun an idiot as well.

“What do you expect?” Kyungsoo asked, slowly raising one thick eyebrow.

“Honestly not expecting a single thing, Mr. Devil,” Baekhyun shot back, refusing to let his cheeks colour in embarrassment. “You’re supposed to be a  _ mythological _ being, not existing, yet here you are.”

“Here I am indeed, lucky you,” Kyungsoo purred, wiggling his eyebrows now, and Baekhyun had to take several deep breaths to not do something he would (probably) regret. Like manslaughter. Devilslaughter? Slaughter of some kind. “But yes, I eat food, I like food a lot. So please try to impress me, thank you.”

Blinking at the demanding little shit, Baekhyun snorted, before heading over to his fridge to check what he could make. He was not particularly known for having a well-stocked supply of food, but there were  _ some _ things.

Quickly whipping dinner together, Baekhyun hummed a few songs under his breath as he did, actually managing to forget about the very insistent stare boring into his back. He ran into some troubles when bringing everything to the table, though, in the end deciding to use the smallest plate he could find - a saucer. To complete the set, he added the smallest spoon he could find - but it still looked like an oversized ladle in Kyungsoo’s grip.

“You know, I’ve always had a slight complex about my height, but I’m not feeling that bad about it anymore,” Baekhyun spoke up as he watched Kyungsoo trying to fill his ‘plate’, struggling like hell. “No idea why, though. You need some help?”

“Maybe I do!” Kyungsoo half-screamed, face red as he huffed out his breaths, and Baekhyun felt bad enough for him that he didn’t demand a ‘please’ for his services.

It can’t be easy being a tiny thing in the middle of a certain-sized world, though Kyungsoo really could benefit from an attitude change.

After that little challenge had been overcome, the rest of dinner went on just fine. It took Kyungsoo a little while to figure out that he couldn’t scoop up as much food as possible on the spoon and then actually get it all into his mouth, resulting in some spillage, but after he had realized the problem, he was quick to rectify it. Which Baekhyun was very happy about.

Towards the end, Baekhyun realized that Kyungsoo had nothing to drink, and after some digging through his kitchen, he managed to find a shot glass. It was  _ very _ large compared to Kyungsoo, but it wasn’t as gigantic as the other glasses Baekhyun had were, and it worked somewhat okay.

“That wasn’t too bad,” Kyungsoo said after they were done, and Baekhyun began to clear the table. “A bit lacking in regard to spices, I would’ve added something else, but it was edible for sure.”

In 0.5 seconds, Baekhyun went from a beaming smile, to pursed lips.

“It started off so well, but of course you had to ruin it,” Baekhyun muttered, putting leftovers in bowls and stacking dishes in the dishwasher. “This is why we can’t have nice things…”

“What did you say?” Kyungsoo asked,  _ seemingly _ not having heard Baekhyun, but it could’ve been that he just wanted Baekhyun to repeat himself too.

“Nothing, just complaining about you,” Baekhyun answered with a sigh, immediately being met with prompts of repeating what he had said, followed by whining when he refused to. A child, was what Kyungsoo was. He certainly was the right size for a baby. Like, a baby born a bit too early, that kind of size.

After having finished up in the kitchen, Baekhyun moved over to the living room. He had no idea what to do - so why not follow his usual routine of watching some TV before going to bed? He needed some kind of normalcy right now, and what better way to get it than through watching some talk shows?

“What are we watching?” Kyungsoo asked, grunting as he began to try to climb his way onto the sofa next to Baekhyun.

“Oh, god, I’m not getting rid of you?” Baekhyun groaned, giving the tiny devil a boost.

“Ah, be careful!” Kyungsoo protested, rolling around to get upright and proper again. “And of course you’re not getting rid of me. We’re bonded, I told you. Can I decide?”

“Uh, no, you can’t,” Baekhyun said, holding the controller closer to his chest even though Kyungsoo hadn’t made a move towards it. “My TV, I decide.”

“If you put something shitty on I’ll stage a coup,” Kyungsoo muttered, but Baekhyun ignored him.

After all, Baekhyun was several times larger than the tiny devil, and had a suspicion that he’d be able to handle a Soo-coup.

Channel surfing for a while, Baekhyun then settled on one, and settled down. It didn’t take long before he was laughing along to the jokes - but he almost startled when Kyungsoo burst out laughing as well.

Unable to help himself, Baekhyun turned to stare at the tiny devil. Not realizing that Baekhyun was staring, Kyungsoo continued to laugh, and it was one of the cutest things Baekhyun had ever seen. Shoulders pulled up, tiny smile forming something that looked a lot like a heart - utterly  _ adorable. _

After a while, Kyungsoo seemed to realize that Baekhyun was focusing more on him than the TV, and he quickly shut up, rearranging his expression into a scowl.

“What?” Kyungsoo muttered, cheeks turning a bit red, tone  _ very _ defensive. “It’s funny…”

“It  _ is _ funny, but I didn’t expect you to think so too,” Baekhyun said, feeling rather satisfied with himself. “My taste isn’t too bad, huh?”

“You finding something funny that ninety percent of other people find funny too, doesn’t mean your taste is good!” Kyungsoo tried to argue, but Baekhyun just shook his head, smirking.

“Nah, you think my taste is good, don’t try to slither your way out of it, we both know,” Baekhyun teased, turning back to the TV and ignoring Kyungsoo’s protests.

Maybe this didn’t end up being too terrible of a Monday anyway!

A few episodes later, Baekhyun began to hear tiny sharp intakes of breaths every now and then, and from the corner of his eyes, he saw Kyungsoo start to sag a little.

"Aw, is it time for bed, Mr. Grumpy?" Baekhyun asked, watching in amusement as Kyungsoo swallowed a yawn and rubbed at an eye with a tiny fist.

"What, no, I don't need sleep, I'm fueled by the burning fires of hell!" Kyungsoo exclaimed, only slurring his words a  _ little _ bit.

"Sure thing, little guy, let's see if we have something to use as bedding for you."

“I swear, if you pull out some doll shit-”

“Chill your fiery little tits, the only dolls I have are my game collectibles. But if you want someone to sleep with I think bobblehead Joker would be up for it, he’s a freaky lil’ thing after all, just like you!”

“I will  _ not _ let some maniac bob the fuck out of my dick, thank you very much.”

Baekhyun was laughing by the time he was getting out of the sofa and heading towards his bedroom. “Okay, chill, little one, no Joker blowies for you, I swear I’ll keep you safe from him.”

“As if you can protect me!” was called out behind him, tiny voice carrying surprisingly well and far. “More like  _ you _ need  _ my _ protection!”

“From what, spiders? I think my weapon of choice, aka my slipper, is better for handling them,” Baekhyun said over his shoulder, knowing that he wouldn’t have to worry about his full-bodied voice carrying over. Perks of being of normal size, he guessed.

Stopping just inside of his bedroom, Baekhyun placed his hands on his hips and huffed. Now what?

He had enough pillows for the tiny devil to borrow one, but that would be big enough to be a mattress for him, and he would still need some kind of cover or something. Maybe a sock, like an improvised sleeping bag? No, Kyungsoo would probably complain about that, making allegations of it smelling or something…

Heading over to his wardrobe, Baekhyun began to look through it, aimlessly searching for a solution to make itself known. And like through magic, it did!

Having just recently started to relegate some of his thicker winter stuff into the wardrobe, Baekhyun came across a scarf that, when folded in half, would probably make a pretty good cover. Success!

After making sure the scarf didn’t smell too weird or was too dusty, Baekhyun folded it up and placed it on top of the pillow now turned mattress. It looked a bit lacking, he had to say, but it was  _ something _ at least. The best he could currently do, and Kyungsoo just had to deal.

It would have to do!

“Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun called out, to summon the tiny devil now that he was done.

“Already here,” Kyungsoo said from way too close, having Baekhyun shriek in surprise. “Fucking hell, you need to stop screaming! My poor eardrums can’t take your shit!”

“My poor  _ heart _ can’t take  _ your _ shit!” Baekhyun gasped out, placing a hand against said heart and trying to calm down, leaning over a little. “ _ Fuck… _ ”

“Oh, stop being such an overdramatic diva, are you done with my bed?” Kyungsoo asked, looking around but not seeing much, probably, considering he was kind of very tiny.

“I am, take a look,” Baekhyun said, gesturing towards said bed on top of his own bed.

Slowly, Kyungsoo turned to look up at Baekhyun, complete deadpan, and they just stared at each other for long minutes during which Baekhyun could just barely hold a smile back.

“You are the absolute worst, and if I didn’t know better, I’d suspect you were a fucking imp,” Kyungsoo finally said, making Baekhyun burst out into loud cackles.

Calming down a little, Baekhyun bent over and scooped the tiny devil up, carelessly depositing him on top of the bed. Tumbling around a little, Kyungsoo grumbled as he managed to get up on his feet, carefully making his way over towards the pillow Baekhyun had chosen for him. It looked pretty hard walking around in all of the fluffiness, actually.

Humming, Kyungsoo came to a stop, patting the pillow and lifting the ‘cover’.

“Honestly thought you’d give me a sock or something to sleep in,” Kyungsoo said, looking over his new arrangements.

“Not gonna lie, that was my first thought, but suspected you’d have something to say about that so I spared myself the pain,” Baekhyun said with a shrug.

Kyungsoo glanced up at him and nodded. “Good boy.”

Spluttering in outrage, Baekhyun buried Kyungsoo beneath his cover before stomping to his bathroom to get ready for the night. He was  _ pretty _ sure he heard Kyungsoo laughing from behind him, but he ignored it. It didn’t happen unless he acknowledged it!

😈👿

Baekhyun slowly came awake, but his mind immediately registered that something was…  _ Off. _

There were sounds that shouldn’t be there, that much he knew, even if he couldn’t quite place what kind of sounds they were, or where they were coming from.

Stretching with a grunt, Baekhyun finally felt ready enough to open his eyes - and ah, yes.  _ That _ was where those strange sounds were coming from. The tiny devil that was currently sleeping on his little pillow bed next to Baekhyun.

Mind strangely numb - it was way too early to freak out over this yet again - Baekhyun just stared. Kyungsoo was looking so very vulnerable and innocent, in that way that’s basically only possible when asleep, and Baekhyun felt a slight need to coo out loud. He didn’t, because he actually had a sense of self-preservation, and he was too tired to do it anyway.

“Why are you staring at me, you creep?” Kyungsoo suddenly said, having Baekhyun jolt in surprise, one dark eye squinting open to look over at him. “Are you going to take advantage of me? I prefer being asked beforehand, you know.”

“Oh my god, no!” Baekhyun hissed, scrambling to get seated as his mind was kick-started straight into proper awake. “I’m tired and lost focus since I’m still not able to believe that I have a tiny fairy in my home!”

Immediately, Kyungsoo tried to get up, tangling himself in his make-shift cover and tumbling down onto the mattress from his pillow bed, huffing and puffing as he managed to free himself and crawl in Baekhyun’s direction, shouting profanities and threats.

Giggling a bit manically, ecstatic over having been able to trigger Kyungsoo - and also a tiny bit in fear because a crawling devil, no matter how small, was lowkey terrifying - Baekhyun rolled out of bed and fled to the bathroom.

By the time Kyungsoo finally found his way out of the bedroom, Baekhyun was already half-way through his first cup of coffee, dressed in his biggest hoodie, softest sweatpants, and a pair of fluffy socks, his glasses perched on top of his nose.

In other words, he was all but ready to go to work. He just needed to finish his coffee - though it was not unusual for him to drink the last as he began to work. He  _ tried _ not to do that, though, since there was a hazard of spillage, and he was rather protective of his keyboard.

“You’re going to have to entertain yourself for a while, I’m going to work,” Baekhyun said, watching in amusement as the tiny devil startled a little.

“Going to work? Then why are you dressed as a slob?” Kyungsoo asked, dragging a hand through his hair and making it stand straight into the air.

Baekhyun would’ve cooed, had he not been bristling in anger.

“I’m not dressed as a slob! I’m dressed comfortably!” Baekhyun exclaimed, deciding to bring his coffee with him. “One of the advantages of working from home, I don’t need to wear suits all the time!”

Walking out of the kitchen, Baekhyun headed towards his office. He had decided to turn his guest room into an office a few years ago since he didn’t have that many guests staying the night anyway - and even less after that decision. He didn’t mind that much, really, especially not since he had put so much effort into making the room as comfortable as possible. It was rather nice, actually feeling a boost of energy whenever he stepped over the threshold.

It was not until he had sat down by his desk and powered up his computer that Baekhyun realized that Kyungsoo had followed him, looking around the office.

“What is it that you’re doing, even?” Kyungsoo asked, going for nonchalant, but Baekhyun could hear the faint curiosity in his voice.

“I’m an editor,” Baekhyun answered, pushing his glasses a bit higher on his nose, unable to keep himself from preening a tiny bit. He was proud of his job! “I help people make their books into the best version they can become, basically. Spelling, grammar, word choices, plot choices… Depends on the book and the person, really, but yeah. Words, a lot of words, is what I’m doing.”

“Huh, would never have guessed,” Kyungsoo snarked, and Baekhyun felt his blood pressure rise dangerously.

“ _ Excuse _ you-”

“You’re excused.”

“-what the  _ fuck?! _ Also, you can’t use that phrase like that, it doesn’t work!”

“I’m devil, I don’t give a fuck about puny human rules.”

“Oh, just get lost and let me do my job!”

In the end, Kyungsoo  _ did _ get lost, and Baekhyun managed to cram quite some good amount of work into a few hours.

He’d always had a pretty easy time getting lost in the words and disregarding the real world around him, his work sometimes being an escape from reality for him - unfortunately with the consequences of a lack of relationships. Both friends and lovers had left him behind due to his ability to disappear for extended periods of times, and Baekhyun really didn’t blame them, but it still stung every time he realized what had happened.

Maybe that was why it had been quite some time now since last he had had a romantical relationship? Most probably, honestly.

“Baekhyun!” someone suddenly called from way too close, having Baekhyun startle so bad that he almost fell out of his chair - which was a feat, considering the fact that it was a super-ergonomic chair with nice armrests that kept him  _ somewhat _ contained otherwise.

“What!” Baekhyun yelled back, voice loud and shrill as his heart thundered away inside of his ribcage.

“I’m hungry,” Kyungsoo said, and it wasn’t until then that Baekhyun discovered the tiny devil standing in the door opening to his office.

And it wasn’t until Kyungsoo proclaimed his hunger that Baekhyun realized that  _ he _ was hungry too, and looking at the clock, he realized that it had gotten pretty late. He was long overdue for lunch.

“Ah, shit, food, need food,” Baekhyun muttered, removing his glasses to be able to rub at his face.

“Yes, food good, now make food,” Kyungsoo said, obviously mocking Baekhyun’s not-quite-sentences.

“ _ You _ make food,” Baekhyun muttered as he saved his work (for the tenth time, excluding the auto-save - yes, he’d done this for quite some time now, he knew how fickle of a beast technology could be) and got out of his chair, stumbling towards the kitchen.

“Would if I could, babe, I’m a better cook than you,” Kyungsoo chirped as he followed, doing some weird speed-walking to be able to somewhat keep up with Baekhyun’s  _ much _ longer steps.

“You pronounced cock wrong, I agree, you’re indeed a dick,” Baekhyun half-assedly joked, shrugging inside of his head. Not his sharpest moment, but not too bad either.

“You know, the more you talk, the less I believe working with words is actually a career you should have,” Kyungsoo mused, and Baekhyun felt like kicking the devil all the way back to hell.

How could something so tiny be so infuriating?

Settling for just reheating some leftovers, Baekhyun had food on the table in a matter of minutes, putting out the saucer, tiny spoon, and shot glass for Kyungsoo yet again.

“I feel like I should buy some tiny stuff for you,” Baekhyun mumbled, mostly to himself. “I don’t even know how long this bonding will last…”

“For ever,” Kyungsoo spoke up, and Baekhyun almost dropped the plate he was holding.

“For ever?!” Baekhyun shrieked, slamming the plate down on the table. “Normally when adopting you sign up for like 15 to 20 years, not  _ for ever! _ ”

“Excuse you, I’m not a  _ pet _ ,” Kyungsoo protested, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m a  _ devil _ , my life expectancy is eternity!”

“I cannot believe I’ve adopted a tiny devil for life,” Baekhyun lamented, collapsing into his seat and almost sliding off the chair. “Just my luck to get stuck with an annoying little shit…”

“Or you can just jump out in front of a car and then I’ll be free,” Kyungsoo muttered, Baekhyun stilling as he recognized the note of  _ hurt _ in the tiny devil’s voice.

That was a bit surprising.

“As fucking if I’d do that for you,” Baekhyun said, clearing his voice and sitting up straight. “Seems like you’re stuck with me, sweetheart. Wait, this bond thingie, does it work both ways? Like, as long as I stay out of danger, I’ll live for as long as you?”

“Uh…,” Kyungsoo slowly said, before shrugging. “Maybe…? Don’t know, I’d have to ask…”

“You have to ask someone about yourself?” Baekhyun chortled. “What are you, a vehicle? Is there like a devil mechanic that you go to, a support number you can call for help? Maybe I should get that, then, so I’ll be able to call it if you stop working properly…”

“Shut up,” Kyungsoo hissed, obviously embarrassed, ears looking  _ very _ red. “It’s not like that, I’ve just never had a bond like this before, so I didn’t care about knowing this shit!”

Surprised yet again, Baekhyun tilted his head. “Huh. How come?”

“How come what?” Kyungsoo asked, motioning towards the food. “Are you going to let me eat? I’m  _ starving. _ ”

“How come you haven’t been bonded before?” Baekhyun clarified, moving to help Kyungsoo with the food, choosing to focus on the ‘bonding’ part instead of the ‘being unable to help himself to the food’ part. “Am I your first bond? Did I take your bond virginity? Why didn’t you tell me, this is a big deal!”

“Oh, fuck me, you’re so embarrassing,” Kyungsoo complained, and Baekhyun was  _ pretty _ sure the devil’s face was joining in on the redness. “I’m not going to give you the entire tragic backstory shit whatever, but I haven’t had the opportunity to be bonded to someone. It’s actually very unusual nowadays, people apparently doesn’t stumble over latin phrases and read them out loud like absolute knobheads anymore, so…”

That was very interesting, Baekhyun couldn’t deny that.

“What do I have to do to unlock the tragic backstory?” Baekhyun asked, raising his eyebrows when Kyungsoo looked up at him in a deadpan. “What, I’m intrigued!”

“Well, you’re certainly not unlocking it with your food,” Kyungsoo drawled, wrinkling his nose. “You didn’t even warm it up properly.”

“You know, if you don’t want to eat, you don’t have to, I can take it away,” Baekhyun said, bristling as he reached out for the saucer - Kyungsoo immediately retaliating by wielding his spoon like a sword, and so their lunch deteriorated into a fight between the human and the devil.

After a long day - made even longer by the tiny devil’s agitating presence - Baekhyun made the executive decision that he deserved some pizza. And it was only because of wanting to make sure that Kyungsoo would get enough to eat too that Baekhyun ordered a family sized one. Absolutely. Not for his own sake, not at all!

Kyungsoo was more or less dancing in place as Baekhyun brought the delivered pizza over to the kitchen, popping out behind Baekhyun and following him as soon as the door closed and there was no risk of anyone catching sight of him. Excited Kyungsoo really was cute Kyungsoo, and Baekhyun wished he could always be like that.

Alas, this was not the case.

“Wait… What the fuck is  _ that? _ ” Kyungsoo exclaimed as soon as he caught sight of the unrevealed pizza, a disgusted expression on his face.

“Hm? It’s pizza?” Baekhyun answered, rather confused about the sudden change in mood.

“No, it’s an abomination clearly, is that  _ pineapple? _ ” Kyungsoo asked, pointing towards the topping.

“Uh, yes, it’s pineapple,” Baekhyun said, very much realizing now what the problem was. Sigh. “What? You have a problem with that?”

“Of course I have a problem with it, pineapple has no business being on top of a pizza!” Kyungsoo argued, working himself into a bit too much of a frenzy for something like  _ pizza topping. _ “It’s disgusting, and doesn’t belong!”

“Okay, then, Pizza Police, I guess that means more pizza for me,” Baekhyun said with a shrug, already reaching for a plate, not having the energy to get into a fight about this too. He just wanted to stuff his face and feel fat and uncomfortable while lying spread out on his sofa and watching some stupid show or whatever.

“Hey, no, wait!” Kyungsoo squeaked, round eyes so large it looked as if they were about to fall right out of his head. “Picking out the pineapple should work, yes, it should!”

Snorting at the desperation but deciding not to make a comment, Baekhyun cut a slice small enough for the saucer, before deciding to cut it into smaller pieces. He felt a bit like he was helping a child eat - but Kyungsoo was tiny and annoying, so it wasn’t that far off, actually.

Carrying both his own plate and Kyungsoo’s saucer into the living room, Baekhyun went to get something to drink for the both of them and leaving Kyungsoo to try to make his own way up into the sofa.

After returning, Baekhyun sunk down into the sofa with a pleased sigh, grabbing his plate and preparing himself to lounge around and not lift a single finger more than necessary. He felt like he had earned that.

“Hey, do you have any beer?” Kyungsoo suddenly asked.

“Of course I don’t, beer tastes like shit,” Baekhyun answered, wrinkling his nose. “Why do you want beer?”

“To drink it, of course, stupid?” Kyungsoo said, rolling his eyes very annoyingly.

“Are you even old enough to drink? You look way too young,” Baekhyun said as he looked over Kyungsoo, raising an eyebrow as Kyungsoo slammed his hand down onto the saucer, almost flipping it and getting pizza all over the sofa.

“You little shit, we’ve been over this!” Kyungsoo yelled, starting to fervently point to himself. “Me, devil!  _ Devil _ ,  _ de-vil _ , how hard is it to understand?!”

“Hey, hey, hey, chill a bit, okay?” Baekhyun said, holding a hand up. “What does your supposed devilness have to do with how old you are? Even if y’all just pop into existence fully grown, there’s still a date from where you start to count, and I don’t think the laws take fully-grown birth into consideration. Wait, hold up a minute- are you like a day old or some shit? Were you born yesterday? Holy shit, you really are a baby-”

“No, shut up!” Kyungsoo exclaimed, managing to break through Baekhyun’s impromptu rambled monologue. “I’m old as fuck! I’ve been around for centuries! I’ve seen civilizations rise and fall! I’ve seen rulers fight their way to the thrones and then get torn down again! I’ve seen more than you ever will!”

Silence reigned for a little while, only broken by the TV and Kyungsoo’s little huffed breaths.

“Uh, yeah, ain’t sure I believe that, my dude,” Baekhyun slowly said, shrugging. “You could be trying to fool me into getting you beer even though you’re not legal.”

“Gah, I hate you so much! What do you want, an ID?” Kyungsoo argued, having Baekhyun shrugging again.

“I mean, yes, that would be nice,” Baekhyun answered, though he was anticipating some variant of Kyungsoo’s next words.

“Too fucking bad, there’s no hell government handing devil ID’s out, so you’ll have to take my word for it,” Kyungsoo bit out.

“And too fucking bad for you, I’m  _ not _ taking your word for it, so no nasty beer for you,” Baekhyun said, adding a nod to the end of it for more effect before turning back to the TV to signal the end of the discussion.

Kyungsoo let out a loud and very frustrated groan, but got back to eating (and with a disgusted face removing pineapple slices the size of his face, carelessly chucking them to the side) instead of turning it into a full-blown argument. Maybe he too was tired. Thank fuck for that.

Bedtime also turned out to be a quiet affair, surprisingly enough, and Baekhyun couldn’t help but feel that maybe he’d done something wrong - and actually felt a bit bad about it. He just didn’t know how to bring it up in a good way, leading to him tossing and turning for a while after he’d turned the lights off.

“Oh, for fucks sake, can you stop it, I’m trying to sleep here!” Kyungsoo snapped after perhaps twenty minutes of Baekhyun’s restlessness. “What the fuck is wrong now?!”

“I don’t know!” Baekhyun snapped right back, rolling onto his back and sighing at the ceiling.

“Does the baby need to be sung to sleep or some shit?” Kyungsoo asked, tone very condescending, having Baekhyun sit upright.

“Excuse you, if there’s a baby here, it’s you, tiny!” Baekhyun argued. “And I bet I sing better than you anyway.”

“Oh, cocky, are we?” Kyungsoo mocked, clearly ignoring the jab at his size. It wasn’t as if Baekhyun was wrong, Kyungsoo really was tiny - the fact that he was currently tucked in with a  _ scarf _ on top of a _ pillow _ large enough to be a  _ mattress _ for him kind of made it very obvious. “Fine, then, let’s have a competition. I’m obviously not getting any sleep until  _ you _ sleep, so let’s do this!”

Staring in disbelief at the darker blob in the darkness, Baekhyun literally couldn’t believe his ears. Was Kyungsoo actually serious?

“I’m not going to have some kind of singing competition against you in the middle of the night!” Baekhyun exclaimed. He had neighbors, for fucks sake!

“It’s fine, I understand if you’re scared, I’d be too,” Kyungsoo said, voice airy and nonchalant and very much pissing Baekhyun off. “I’ve been rather blessed, after all…”

Unfortunately for Baekhyun’s neighbors, Kyungsoo seemed to already have learned Baekhyun’s buttons.

“Oh, you little shit, this competition is  _ on! _ ” Baekhyun growled, getting comfortable to maximize singing capacity.

Baekhyun knew that he’s pretty darn good - once upon a time he’d even entertained dreams of becoming a singer - and was confident that he could win this stupid little competition. Even without warming up  _ and _ when lying down.

Still trying to decide on what to show off with, Baekhyun startled as Kyungsoo suddenly began to sing. He had a nice voice, much better than Baekhyun had expected, warm and soft and wrapping around Baekhyun like a fluffy blanket.

Well, fuck.

It took a moment for Baekhyun’s brain to restart and actually  _ register _ the words Kyungsoo was singing, to connect them to the song, and when he did, he burst out laughing.

“Are you singing a slow ballad version of Mirotic?” Baekhyun wheezed, laughing again as he recognized the chorus. “Do you want me to do the fanchants? Ah, incredible…”

“Thank you, I indeed know that my voice is incredible,” Kyungsoo said, sounding very pleased with himself.

“No, hey, wait, I was talking about-” Baekhyun began, quickly being interrupted by Kyungsoo.

“Now it’s your time to sing!” Kyungsoo said, a bit excitedly, and Baekhyun wondered if it was excitement to hear him sing.

No pressure,  _ no pressure! _

Racking his brain, Baekhyun picked the first song that popped up, cleared his throat, and began to sing.

And almost immediately regretted it, because he had been listening to Rain in celebration earlier, and Rain’s songs were a bit…  _ Suggestive. _ But he powered on, he couldn’t just stop in the middle of it!

Singing about half a song, Baekhyun then fell silent, wondering why Kyungsoo hadn’t said anything yet, or made any kind of sound. It was a bit disconcerting, honestly, having Baekhyun feel unconfident.

Silence reigned for a few seconds, leaving Baekhyun more and more anxious, before Kyungsoo sighed.

“Of course you’re a Rain fanboy, and I can’t even blame you for it,” Kyungsoo muttered, and Baekhyun felt  _ validated. _ And that was one hell of a nice feeling. “He’s pretty cool…”

“I’ll have you know that I know most of his choreos, too,” Baekhyun said, wanting to brag a tiny bit.

“Whoa, calm down there, boy, we’re supposed to sleep, and sleeping with a boner is  _ very _ uncomfortable,” Kyungsoo complained, having Baekhyun choke on a breath.

“Less talking, more singing,” Baekhyun deadpanned, so incredibly happy Kyungsoo couldn’t see his red cheeks in the dark.

Unless devils had night vision, wait, oh shit-

The way Kyungsoo burst out laughing really didn’t help Baekhyun’s panic, but he did start singing after he’d calmed down a little bit, and after a while, Baekhyun joined in as well.

It was oddly relaxing, singing with the tiny devil. Every now and then, one of them would fuck up - sometimes both - and they’d both desolve into giggles, sometimes throwing harmless words at each other in mock anger, the amusement too close to the surface to be able to be ignored.

At one point, Baekhyun began to slow down, words slurring together. He’d kept his eyes closed for quite some time, not being able to see much in darkness anyway, and he felt himself slipping under.

Just before he sunk down into his welcoming dreamland, Baekhyun noticed that Kyungsoo had fallen quiet too, slow, rhythmic breaths the only thing being heard, a warm comfort next to him.

😈👿

The days went past, turned into weeks, with Kyungsoo integrating himself into Baekhyun’s life.

Had Baekhyun stopped and thought about it, he would’ve been surprised by how quickly and naturally it happened, but he didn’t. Kyungsoo was just there all of a sudden, with all of his shitty humour and annoying behaviour, unfortunately matching Baekhyun well enough to fit right in.

Perhaps Baekhyun was just lonely enough to accept the tiny devil into his life. Perhaps their dynamic was actually amazing - but Baekhyun would never admit to this. No way in hell.

“So, what’s the deal with your horns? Are they something you need to earn or some shit?” Baekhyun asked one late night, as they were sitting up watching some American series Kyungsoo had nearly begged Baekhyun for them to watch.

“What? No, of course not?” Kyungsoo said, glancing over at Baekhyun with a frown. “All devils have horns from birth? They’re a literal part of our bodies, why would they be some kind of reward suddenly sprouting out of our heads?”

Baekhyun shrugged at that. “You tell me, I’m no devil expert. So you’re hiding them? Do you have a hideous devil face, like the dude here?” Baekhyun asked, nodding towards the TV.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes at that, getting up and pressing the button to pause the show - hilariously managing to pause on said ‘hideous devil face’.

“Okay, first of all,” Kyungsoo began, holding up one finger to demonstrate the ‘first’ part, “there’s a  _ lot _ that y’all get wrong. There’s no devil face, at least not like in this show. Yes, I have certain  _ attributes _ I can hide and show however I want. One of these attributes are my horns. Another are my eyes. But there’s no red, wrinkled,  _ gory _ mess of a face. I’m way too handsome for that shit.”

Baekhyun snorted, but Kyungsoo ignored him.

“As for  _ why _ I’m hiding things, well…,” Kyungsoo said, trailing off and shrugging. “I’m used to it nowadays. It’s been convenient to hide it in the past, and so I continue to hide it. Simple as that.”

Thinking over it all, Baekhyun nodded, some questions already forming in his head.

“What do I have to do to unlock horny Kyungsoo, then?” Baekhyun asked, realizing  _ after _ he had spoken how poor his word choices were. “No, wait-”

“Baby, horny Kyungsoo is  _ always _ unlocked for you,” Kyungsoo answered, winking sleazily - prompting Baekhyun to try to commit devilcide with a pillow, cheeks on fire.

And he didn’t even get to see Kyungsoo’s horns in the end!

Life certainly wasn’t boring with the little devil around, but sometimes Baekhyun felt like he needed a bit of boring, a little bit of normalcy, a little bit of no Kyungsoo time. Which meant that every now and then, Baekhyun escaped to go to the gym.

Yeah. He was a bit surprised about that one too.

It wasn’t that Baekhyun was particularly against working out - he just prefered staying in his comfortable home most of the time instead of sweating in a room filled with other people that may or may not judge him. Or desire him. You never knew, really.

“Hyung, are you okay? I feel like you’re having some aggressions you need to get out. Has it been a while since you got laid?”

Ignoring the way his cheeks were heating up, playing it off as exertion colouring them, Baekhyun took a deep breath and raised the barbell into the air.

“Shut up, Sehun,” he wheezed, before lowering the barbell again.

“So feisty,” Sehun mumbled, looking a bit bored as he spotted for Baekhyun. “No, but really, are things okay? Are you stressed or something?”

At his next lift, Baekhyun’s mind catapulted itself back to his apartment and the little shit waiting there for him, and he gritted his teeth as he applied more force to his movement than really was necessary.

“Not at all,” Baekhyun got out - though that was a bigass lie.

Just a few hours earlier, Kyungsoo had managed to break Baekhyun’s favourite cup. It was a lucky cup, featuring a corgicorn, that Baekhyun had gotten from his niece a few years ago, and it was very precious to him.

Hence Baekhyun going to the gym to work off some steam. But he couldn’t really tell Sehun that, because then Sehun would ask questions, and Baekhyun had no real answers to give.

“Yeah, uh, I don’t believe you, but sure,” Sehun drawled. “Now, where were we at?”

“What, you weren’t counting?! You’re supposed to count, Sehun! Goddammit, you can’t leave me here like this, stop running away! I’ll bite your butt!”

After having exhausted himself properly, Baekhyun finally headed home, feeling a bit calmer about things.

The apartment was strangely quiet, and for a second, Baekhyun wondered if Kyungsoo had somehow disappeared as he was away, panic settling into him at the thought. Thankfully, he wasn’t given the opportunity to explore that feeling and maybe come to some conclusions about it, because in the very next second, he saw Kyungsoo peeking around the corner to the kitchen.

“I’m sorry about your cup,” Kyungsoo muttered in greeting, voice for once almost matching his size - as in small and a bit weak.

With a deep sigh, Baekhyun deflated, dragging a hand through his hair before shaking his head. “It’s okay, don’t worry about it. It was an accident. I’ll just get some glue or some shit and try to fix it…”

Kyungsoo slowly nodded, a tiny pout on his lips. “Okay… I tried to fix it, but… It didn’t work…”

And Baekhyun could not help but smile at that, gently patting the little devil’s head.

“Thank you for trying, that means a lot, buddy,” Baekhyun said. “And thank you for the apology. I’m going to go shower.”

“Okay, don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!”

“Oh my god, shut  _ up! _ We had such a good moment, why did you have to ruin it!”

In the end, and with some help from Kyungsoo, Baekhyun managed to fix the corgicorn cup. It honestly looked a bit shitty, but it was good enough, still usable, and that was all Baekhyun really cared about.

“How come your niece gave you a corgicorn cup?” Kyungsoo asked as they looked over the end result.

Baekhyun gave a shrug. “She’s a bit obsessed with unicorns, which is understandable, and she thinks I look like a corgi, so a corgicorn is like the perfect combination of her favourite things. Me and unicorns.”

Kyungsoo looked up at Baekhyun for  _ long _ seconds, completely stone-faced, before he snorted and burst into ugly cackles.

“Fucking hell, you really  _ do _ look like a corgi, this is amazing!” Kyungsoo half-screamed, and Baekhyun felt a bit offended.

“Excuse you, corgis are super cute?” Baekhyun protested, ready to go into a long tirade about the subject if need be.

“Oh, they are, they really are,” Kyungsoo said, having managed to calm down a tiny bit, wiping at his eyes. “As are you. Cute Baek-corgi, ah… Your niece is a  _ genius. _ ”

Baekhyun may or may not be experiencing some heart problems. Must be all of that stress he’s been through lately. Yepp, sounded most likely.

“Of course she is, she’s related to me,” Baekhyun muttered, deciding to not address the other parts of what Kyungsoo said.

“Yeah, uh, considering I’ve lived with you for quite some time now, I think I can confidently say she hasn’t gotten the genius gene from you,” Kyungsoo deadpanned, staring at Baekhyun with something glinting in his eyes that looked a lot like a challenge.

And of course, Baekhyun rose up to that challenge, and so another argument was started. Thankfully, the cup stayed out of harm’s way, staying as whole as it currently could be, the corgicorn almost seeming to judge them.

😈👿

“I’m going to shower, don’t do anything stupid while I’m away!”

“I make no promises!”

Baekhyun exhaled heavily as he closed the bathroom door behind him, letting his head hang for a moment before he moved to undress and get into the shower. He felt as if his entire body was aching from pent-up emotions and shit.

His life had been pretty stressful lately, honestly, it’s not easy having to deal with a supernatural being suddenly falling into your life and deciding that you’re apparently bonded together and have to live with each other as you figure stuff out and in between working with a super celebrity, and really, Baekhyun was  _ stressed. _ And now he was finally having a rare alone moment, a chance to take, so he took it - by quite literally grabbing. Grabbing his dick. Because what better way to get rid of stress than by jerking off?

Well, getting rid of the stressor in the first place would be the  _ best _ way, but Baekhyun unfortunately couldn’t do that, so jerking off it was. Why hadn’t he thought of this before, it was so obvious?

Exhaling heavily at the first tug, Baekhyun let his head fall back, tension draining out of his body to join the water swirling down the drain. It had been so long that he’d almost forgotten how utterly  _ good _ it felt, feeling the fire tighten inside of him with every single, long stroke. He probably should hurry up, but Baekhyun had always been one for dragging the pleasure out, and it was even more delicious of a feeling now, after so long-

"Well, this ain't too bad of a show."

Baekhyun gave a shrill scream at the voice suddenly invading his shower, the hand having been wrapped around him instead moving to shield him. Looking down, he found the little devil standing by the edge, peeking inside, head bobbing up and down as he obviously checked Baekhyun out.

" _ What the actual fuck _ ," Baekhyun blurted in the same shrill voice, sinking down into a squatting position as he hid his face in his arms, boner pressing uncomfortably against his stomach. "I swear I'll fucking flush you down the drain, I literally can’t…"

"I'm not a pathetic little spider, I won't go down the drain, and you know I'll just come back anyway," the little shit said, slapping on a snort at the end. "Now, continue, it was actually kinda hot, got me going a bit."

Baekhyun felt a bit like sobbing. "I'm not going to jerk off with you here, you tiny fucker!"

"Oh, you  _ wish _ I could fuck you."

“I swear I’ll kick you straight through a window!”

“Then you’d actually have to get up, and you don’t dare do that right now. Oh, wait, a part of you has already gotten up! Oh my devil, I’m so funny…”

“You have the worst humor ever, it absolutely  _ sucks. _ ”

“As does my mouth, but unfortunately you’re unable to experience that magnificent adventure-”

“ _ Just shut the fuck up! _ ”

After some icy cold water that chased away both Baekhyun’s boner and Kyungsoo, Baekhyun was finally able to finish up his shower, feeling  _ more _ agitated going  _ out _ of the bathroom than he did going  _ in _ , which was pretty impressive.

Stomping through the apartment, Baekhyun found the little fucker in the kitchen, twisting water out of his clothes into the sink. At least he wasn’t  _ completely _ insufferable. Only mostly. The cute made up for a  _ tiny _ bit.

Storming over, Baekhyun had a hand raised, jabbing the air with a finger repeatedly, before he even reached the tiny devil. To Baekhyun’s  _ immense _ pleasure, Kyungsoo jerked and turned to face him with the widest eyes so far.

“If you  _ ever _ do something like that  _ ever _ again-”

“That’s a lot of ‘ever’,” Kyungsoo muttered, going back to trying to drain his clothes as Baekhyun ignored his interruption.

“-I will literally rip you to pieces, burn them, and scatter them in all the cardinal directions,” Baekhyun hissed, making sure to tower over the devil.

And the immense pleasure that Baekhyun had felt quickly deflated as Kyungsoo sighed, looking up at Baekhyun with normal-sized, bored eyes.

“You know I’m pretty damage resistant, right? I’d be impressed if you managed to dismember me, even more so if you managed to  _ burn _ me, but it doesn’t matter because I’d be back anyway, sweetie. The good part of bonding, you’re not getting rid of me.”

Feeling his (not so) inner competitive bristle, Baekhyun narrowed his eyes. “I will find a way, fairy boy, mark my words…”   
“I’m looking forward to it, puny human,” Kyungsoo answered, smirking up at Baekhyun. “Challenge accepted.”

With a petty little shove, Baekhyun pushed Kyungsoo into the sink, before leaving the angrily yelling devil to instead try to get some of his frustrations out through shooting people. Thank fuck for video games!

😈👿

“I need ice cream.”

“Uh, okay?” Kyungsoo said, blinking his giant eyes up at Baekhyun as his bushy eyebrows pulled together to form a frown. “So what? I can’t magic some up for you.”

“I know you’re not that handy, no,” Baekhyun said with a roll of his eyes, before holding a finger up in warning. “And  _ don’t _ make that into a sleazy joke! Don’t make me regret making this offer!”

“What kind of offer…?” Kyungsoo slowly asked, leaning away from Baekhyun in something that looked a lot like fear.

Ah, was this what it felt like feeling powerful? Baekhyun could get used to this!

“I have to go to the store to buy the ice cream, do you want to come with?” Baekhyun offered, crossing his arms over his chest. “It’s not far, but it’s at least something. Can’t be too fun being cooped up inside of my apartment all day long. And night.”

“Really? I can go outside?” Kyungsoo exclaimed, frown clearing away as sparkles seemed to enter his eyes, and suddenly Baekhyun felt extremely horrible that it had taken him so long to suggest this.

“Well, kinda, yeah? You’ll have to travel by my pocket, we can’t have you running around on your own, that would scare the living shit out of everyone,” Baekhyun said, shrugging a little.

Immediately, Kyungsoo was looking apprehensive again. “Am I going in one of those fucking bottomless pockets again?”

Baekhyun could not help but burst out laughing.

“No, that’s my work coat, I don’t use it outside of going to work and doing stuff related to my job,” Baekhyun explained, drying away a tear as his laughter mellowed into random chuckles. “I have other jackets with not as deep pockets, worry not.”

“Well, then, when are we going?” Kyungsoo asked, sparkles back, as he stood up and placed his hands on his hip.

“Now, if you’re ready,” Baekhyun answered, completely unable to stop smiling.

Excited Kyungsoo was cute Kyungsoo!

For the umptenth time, Baekhyun sighed.

“You need to stop wiggling!” he hissed in the general direction of the breast pocket of the jacket he had chosen - chosen because the pocket in question wasn’t bottomless, and high enough on his chest for him and Kyungsoo to be able to somewhat talk.

In other words, high enough for Baekhyun to be able to scold Kyungsoo as he was moving around enough to raise suspicions should anyone cast a glance towards his chest. Which wasn’t something all too unusual - Baekhyun might be slacking off on going to the gym, but he was still massive enough to draw some intrigued stares. Not to toot his own horn, of course.

Kyungsoo, of course, didn’t answer, all too preoccupied with looking around and wiggling some more. Excited Kyungsoo was cute Kyungsoo, but also very annoying Kyungsoo, apparently. Baekhyun didn’t even know what the hell he was so excited about - the short walk to the grocery store wasn’t  _ that _ exciting, they weren’t even on a main road! There wasn’t anything fun around, only apartment complexes and a few stores, and-

_ Oh. _ Kyungsoo hadn’t been outside during his entire stay at Baekhyun’s place - how long since before he ended up in Baekhyun’s pocket had he last been outside? He was immortal, after all, maybe a few hundred years or something… Hell, only fifty years would be enough for things to look really different, properly.

“Hey, Kyungsoo-” Baekhyun began, but he was interrupted by the feeling of the world tilting and darkness closing in on him, before being hit with something and hearing someone grunt.

Blinking his eyes, Baekhyun realized that he had been hit with the ground - aka fallen down onto it - the darkness coming from the lack of light sources inside of the alleyway he suddenly found himself in, and the grunt most likely having come from himself.

Or from Kyungsoo, who had tumbled from his pocket, thankfully not having been crushed beneath Baekhyun as he fell.

“What the-” Baekhyun began, looking around in confusion. A pair of shoes had him look up, and freeze.

“So you’re the guy that’s imprisoned Dyo, huh?” the...man? Demon? Something?, standing in front of Baekhyun said, the chain connected to one of his lip piercings swaying as he tilted his head.

“I’m sorry what-” Baekhyun stuttered, so very confused, scrambling to get upright because he was feeling a bit disadvantaged.

Imprisoned? Dyo? What the hell?

“He hasn’t imprisoned me!” someone yelled, and Baekhyun looked down at Kyungsoo in surprise. Kyungsoo was this Dyo? But wasn’t he Kyungsoo? What? “We’re bonded, Chen!”

Chen? Was that the wavy-haired, metal-bedazzled, red-clad asshole in front of them?

“I understand how it feels, finally being let out, but I swear that it’ll feel even better when I break the bond for you,” Chen or whatever said, looking down at Kyungsoo with something that looked a lot like pity. “I promise you won’t go back, you’ll be free, just let me do this.”

“Break the bond, be free, what the shit?!” Baekhyun squeaked, finally having gotten onto his feet again, feeling a tiny bit of soreness on the side of his head but ignoring it for now. He had a  _ really _ bad feeling about all of this - especially for his own sake.

“I don’t know how you managed to bond him, and I’m sorry about this, but it’s for the best for everyone,” Chen said, eyes glowing red, and Baekhyun was  _ not _ liking this in the least!

“ _ No! _ ” Kyungsoo bellowed, voice so much louder than it should be, forcing Baekhyun to take a step back as his attention was caught by the tiny devil.

With the sound of the ground tearing itself apart, opening up into the abyss, trees and rocks cracking and falling down, Kyungsoo  _ grew. _ Limbs elongating, figure being drawn out and filling in as dirt whipped around him in a fury.

And when the dust settled, there stood a normal-sized man, fists clenched by his sides and scowl even more powerful than any that Baekhyun had seen before.

Big Kyungsoo was hot Kyungsoo.

“I won’t allow you to kill him!” Kyungsoo called out, and Baekhyun almost whimpered.

_ Too hot, too hot, too hot! _

Quick, say something to diffuse the situation!

"Wow… You're still shorter than me, fairy boy."

Great job, Baekhyun, use the already established mockery, good survival plan!

A second of silence went past, almost bad enough for Baekhyun to hear imaginary crickets, before Kyungsoo let out an ugly snort and turned his softly glowing eyes to Baekhyun.

"I  _ will _ strangle you unless you shut up, you puny human."

Baekhyun had to fight hard to contain the smile, trying to keep an annoyed mask in place even though he really felt like smiling. Why he felt like smiling? Literally no idea whatsoever. For sure. "With those tiny hands? Can you even reach my neck?"

"It's like two fucking centimeters, get the fuck over yourself,” Kyungsoo said, a hint of growl to his voice, and it certainly did  _ not _ send light tremors down Baekhyun’s spine.

“I will when you get the fuck over me,” Baekhyun shot back, allowing himself to smirk cheekily. This was common to them, easy to sink into and get lost in.

“How about I fuck you over instead?” Kyungsoo replied, raising an eyebrow in what almost seemed like an invitation.

Maybe it was an invitation. Would Baekhyun say no to it?  _ Should _ he say no to it? He wasn’t too sure about that…

“You’ve been claiming it would be such a fantastic experience that now you have to show me. Unless you’re too scared, I guess,” Baekhyun said, smirking harder at the dark glare Kyungsoo pinned him with.

“Uh, sorry guys, but like, could you do this flirting shit after I’ve killed the annoying human?” the other demon asked, clearing his throat to try to gain their attention again. “It’ll be quick and then I’ll let you two get back to this whole suppressed feelings and pining deal, okay?”

“Or you can just fuck the fuck off,” Kyungsoo bit out, turning back to face Chen.

“Unfortunately I can’t, sorry…,” Chen said, giving a small shrug. “But I swear I’ll be quick!”

“That’s what every unfortunate soul that’s ever slept with you said…,” Baekhyun muttered, and he had only really meant for Kyungsoo to hear it, to make those plump lips quirk into at least some semblance of a smile, but apparently Chen had better hearing than Baekhyun expected.

Or maybe Baekhyun wasn’t as quiet as he thought. Wouldn’t be the first time, after all.

“Oh, wow. You know, had things been different, I think I could’ve liked you, honestly,” Chen said, putting his hands on his hips, this annoyed expression on his face. “But, things aren’t different, and now I’m just pissed instead. I was prepared to make it painless, because I’m a nice little devil like that, but now you’ve changed my mind. Prepare your body, human, because I will fuck it up. Sorry, Dyo, but I guess I won’t leave him as intact as possible. But you’ll see it’s for your own sake when the bond is gone, I promise.”

And maybe Chen looked a bit scary as he rolled up his sleeves, electricity running up and down his arms, but Baekhyun wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of seeing his fear.

“Get behind me, Baekhyun…,” Kyungsoo mumbled, holding out an arm in front of Baekhyun.

“You say that like it’ll actually protect me-” Baekhyun quipped, before being interrupted by Kyungsoo.

“Just do as I say for once in your fucking life!” he exclaimed, looking at Baekhyun with something similar to concern in his dark eyes.

Snapping his mouth closed, Baekhyun actually did as told, and got behind Kyungsoo. He  _ did _ feel a bit grateful for Kyungsoo’s offered protection, because he knew that his flesh would not stand much of a chance against Chen’s lightning. He didn’t know how much of a chance  _ Kyungsoo’s flesh _ would stand either, but the previously tiny devil claimed immortality, so… Hopefully it would stand a better chance than Baekhyun’s?

And then Kyungsoo’s flesh was put up to the test, as Chen sprang forwards in an attack.

The lightning devil moved with a speed that had him barely more than a blur, but Kyungsoo stood fast and managed to parry, seemingly not giving a fuck about the lightning wrapped around Chen’s fists.

From what little Baekhyun managed to catch, he could see that neither Kyungsoo nor Chen was fighting with any real technique. Kyungsoo seemed to rely on pure strength, while Chen was using the obvious speed he had, neither really gaining an advantage. Baekhyun was honestly pretty sure that he could take them both - had they not been superpowered devils, that was.

As it was, he could only try to stay out of the way as much as possible, dodging stray lightning and hoping that Kyungsoo’s stamina wasn’t as bad as it had seemed. If it was… He hoped Chen’s was worse, or else Baekhyun was toast. Or electrocuted. Whatever.

Suddenly, another guy was standing in between Kyungsoo and Chen, having just materialized from thin air into the middle of a fight as if it was nothing.

“ _ Shit! _ ” both Kyungsoo and Chen hissed simultaneously, and Baekhyun wondered what the fuck was happening.

“Come on, you’re not allowed to touch him,” the new guy said, obviously bored by the whole situation. He also seemed to be  _ pouting _ , but Baekhyun had no idea if it was a natural pout or because of something. “Suho deemed the bond legit, so you can’t do anything.”

“What?!” Chen exclaimed, voice going all high and whiny. “But, that’s not fair!”

New guy just shrugged. “Well, it’s the way it is, so.”

Managing to glance over at each other at the exact same time, Baekhyun ignored the way his heart skipped a beat, instead focusing on the glimpse of feelings Baekhyun caught in Kyungsoo’s eyes. There seemed to be quite the bit of relief in them, and hope began to bud inside of Baekhyun.

“But I was going to kill him!” Chen continued to protest, stomping his foot and pointing at Baekhyun and having him rear back in surprise and fear. Who knew how much control he had over his lightning? Maybe he accidentally zapped things - and Baekhyun very much didn’t want to get accidentally zapped.

“You’re not allowed to,” pouty guy said, crossing his arms over his  _ very _ wide chest, and Baekhyun was  _ very _ happy for the fact that this dude didn’t seem to be here to kill him.

“This is so  _ unfair! _ ” Chen screeched, spinning around and launching a ball of lightning against a nearby wall. As it exploded in a show of sparks Baekhyun jumped and huddled behind Kyungsoo, hoping he was as good of a protection as it seemed.

Electricity was kind of dangerous, after all!

Flames suddenly burst into the air from the ground, seemingly out of nowhere, and Baekhyun might have screamed a tiny bit, before the fire cleared away to leave  _ another _ guy standing there, tall as fuck and with bright pink hair. Both Kyungsoo and Chen seemed to deflate, for some reason, and Baekhun yet again wondered what the fuck was going on.

“What are  _ you _ doing here?” Chen grumbled, expression darkening at the arrival of yet another seemingly unwanted person.

“I’m here to collect your ass, Suho suspected my services might be needed,” the  _ new _ new guy said, all cheerful and bright smiles, before he turned towards Baekhyun and Kyungsoo, brightness dimming into leering. “Oh, look at you, what a cute little thing! No wonder our resident grump got all hooked on you…”

Not really sure just what to think, Baekhyun just stared silently, blinking repeatedly. Like, what the fuck was going on?

“Then collect his ass and get out of here,” Kyungsoo muttered, and Baekhyun almost got chills from how hostile he sounded.

“Chill, little one, I won’t steal your human,” the pink-haired guy said, winking obnoxiously. “I’ll respect your claim, I’m just teasing you a little. I thought a little bit of lovin’ would’ve mellowed you out a little, but, alas…”

“Shut the fuck up and get out,” Kyungsoo hissed, and was the tips of his ears starting to look a bit pink…?

The pink-haired dude pouted at Kyungsoo, but Kyungsoo barely had the time to open his mouth before the guy was moving, turning around to face Chen instead, who raised an eyebrow at him.

“Here we go!” the pink-haired dude exclaimed, bending over, having Baekhyun very confused about what was going on - until the dude’s arms wrapped around Chen and hoisted the loudly protesting being into the air.

It was honestly ridiculous, seeing the electrical man being rather carelessly thrown over a shoulder, shrieking all the way.

“Y’all are so embarrassing, you really give us guys a bad name,” pouty guy said, sighing as he rolled his eyes.

“I’m with him on that,” Kyungsoo agreed, and Baekhyun nodded before he even fully registered the words.

“Ditto,” he softly said, pretty okay with literally no one catching his words.

For some reason, Baekhyun didn’t feel like dragging the attention to himself right now. Which was unusual for him, to be honest.

“We’ll get going then, adios!” pink-haired guy said, still as cheerful, patting Chen’s ass before disappearing in flames and the loud screams of Chen.

With another roll of his eyes, the other dude disappeared too, going up in smoke without any actual smoke, which was pretty impressive, Baekhyun had to say.

And then it was just Baekhyun and Kyungsoo left.

They waited with bated breath for a few more seconds, before they both seemed to simultaneously deflate in relief, squatting down side by side.

"Holy fuck, what the fuck?" Baekhyun wheezed.

"Fucking hell if I know," Kyungsoo said, sounding as winded as Baekhyun felt. "This is so fucking stressful… I can't believe it actually worked…"

Suddenly, Baekhyun felt a bit suspicious.

"Wait… You can't believe  _ what _ worked?" he asked, raising his head to be able to look over at the formerly tiny devil.  _ Still _ kind of tiny devil.

Kyungsoo looked back up at him, exhaustion clear on his face, giving no answer as he motioned towards himself.

It took a moment, but when it clicked, Baekhyun gasped.

"What the fuck, you didn't know you'd  _ actually _ grow?!" Baekhyun hissed. "I'm alive based on pure fucking  _ luck?! _ "

“I mean,” Kyungsoo slowly said, drawing the last word out for two or so seconds before continuing, “basically.”

Baekhyun could do nothing but stare at the demon for a while, completely speechless. And then he just  _ had _ to tackle the fucker to the ground, because  _ what the fuck?! _

“I can’t fucking  _ believe _ you!” Baekhyun screeched as he punched the demon’s shoulder over and over again, simultaneously trying to grab the flailing arms trying to get him off. “We could’ve fucking  _ died _ , Kyungsoo! Your best bet was something you didn’t know if it would work? What the fuck?!”

“What else would you’ve suggested for me to do?!” Kyungsoo yelled back, red eyes on fire, but they didn’t scare Baekhyun. They never really had, to be honest. “There’s nothing I can do when I’m in my pocket devil form, I  _ needed _ to be in my full form to be able to protect you, but it’s not something I can control just like that!”

Collapsing down on top of Kyungsoo’s chest, Baekhyun fisted his hands in the devil’s jacket, trying to stop them from trembling. It was kind of a lost cause, though, considering the fact that it was not only his hands, but his  _ entire _ body that was shaking.

Slowly, and rather hesitantly, arms wrapped themselves around Baekhyun’s back, until they could hold him close, and Baekhyun inhaled deeply as he tried to gather himself and calm down.

Was he really having a minor panic attack right now? Apparently so. He felt it was kind of warranted, though, with the near-death experience and all.

“Uh, are you… Okay…?” Kyungsoo suddenly asked, voice barely more than a hesitant whisper, and Baekhyun didn’t know if he wanted to burst out laughing or start bawling. Maybe both?

“Oh, I’m sorry for having a literal  _ mental breakdown _ on top of you after your little  _ friends _ harassed us and almost killed me!” Baekhyun spit out, wriggling his way off of Kyungsoo, only feeling a  _ tiny _ stab of guilt when he somewhat accidentally elbowed the devil in the gut. “I had  _ almost _ started to believe that you might actually  _ tolerate _ me, even if we hadn’t reached  _ like _ quite yet maybe!”

Coughing a little, Kyungsoo sat up as well, wincing as he rubbed his stomach but still managing to glare. “Wait, what the fuck are you on about?! What do you mean, tolerate you? I tolerate you plenty fine! I even like you!”

Baekhyun would  _ never _ admit to the way his heart skipped a beat at Kyungsoo’s words, or how it tripped over the next few beats.

“Oh,  _ please _ , as if!” Baekhyun instead said, managing to seem somewhat unbothered and even roll his eyes.

“It’s the truth, I swear!” Kyungsoo rather heatedly exclaimed, even getting up on his knees, gaining a bit of height on Baekhyun. “Do you really think I’d offer up my own body as protection for you if I didn’t like you?!”

Petulantly, Baekhyun crossed his arms over his chest and glanced away from the devil, most probably pouting as well. “I don’t know! Maybe!”

“I’m a fucking devil, Baekhyun!” Kyungsoo groaned, eyes flashing as if to further enforce his words.

“As if that’s ever mattered, you can say whatever you want but I can see straight into your soft little black heart, Kyungsoo!” Baekhyun shot back, stabbing a finger against the (honestly pretty firm) muscle hiding said heart. “Evil people kick puppies, you’d never even think of doing that!”

“Excuse you, not  _ all _ evil people kick puppies!” Kyungsoo said, now sounding outright offended. Which Baekhyun kind of understood - he wouldn’t really want to be accused of kicking puppies either. “Not even deranged evil people kick puppies! Puppies are too pure for this world and must be protected by everyone!”

“That’s a lie and you know it,” Baekhyun pointed out, shaking his head as Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow. “Not that they’re too pure for this world and must be protected, but that not even deranged people kick puppies! That’s like one of the biggest indicators for a deranged person, harming innocent animals, you know.”

“Why are you sounding so factual talking about it, you’ve been watching way too many murder mysteries, you psycho,” Kyungsoo muttered, rolling his eyes, and Baekhyun kind of wanted to punch him again. “No, don’t you dare! I can see in your eyes that you want to punch me again!”

“You infuriate me too much,” Baekhyun groaned, rubbing his face with his hands.

“Yeah, right fucking back at you, sweetie,” Kyungsoo muttered, and Baekhyun was pretty darn happy his suddenly heated cheeks were covered by his hands.

😈👿

Baekhyun had no idea what they must’ve looked like, tiredly grabbing several packages of ice cream, but considering that the cashier was staring quite the bit at them, he guessed they looked pretty bad. He didn’t really care that much, though - he just wanted to get his goddamn ice cream and then go home.

Forgoing dinner completely, Baekhyun made the executive decision to just collapse into his sofa and eat his newly purchased ice cream, the TV turned on to a rerun of some show he wasn’t even properly looking at. Kyungsoo made the executive decision to do the same - actually being able to eat out of his own container. Must be nice, finally being able to do so.

“How is it, finally being large enough to actually function in normal society?” Baekhyun threw out somewhere close to halfway through his ice cream, as he was taking a short break and chewing on his spoon.

“Fantastic,” Kyungsoo muttered, still going strong into his delicious dairy treat. “Spoons… I  _ love _ spoons.”

And for some reason, probably somewhat owed to the happenings of the day, Kyungsoo’s words had Baekhyun laugh out loud, a slightly panicked edge to it that was probably the reason for why Kyungsoo quickly looked over at him with wide eyes.

“I-I’m sorry, it’s just, so r-ridiculous,” Baekhyun managed to get out between hiccuped laughter, starting to feel prickling behind his eyes.

“Don’t you dare start crying, I really can’t handle that right now,” Kyungsoo quickly said, glancing around as if looking for something to just pop into existence and help him handle the situation, before looking down - and in the next moment Baekhyun had a spoonful of ice cream held out in front of his face. “ _ Eat. _ ”

Doing as told, Baekhyun opened his mouth and allowed Kyungsoo to shovel ice cream into him, until the panic sunk away enough for Baekhyun to be able to breathe properly again.

“Better?” Kyungsoo asked after a while, to which Baekhyun simply nodded, exhaustion starting to fill in the empty spaces.

Putting his mostly liquified ice cream on the coffee table, Baekhyun stopped giving a fuck and collapsed down into the sofa, putting his head in Kyungsoo’s lap. And just like when he had collapsed on top of the devil a few hours before, it took a while, but in the end a hesitant hand appeared in Baekhyun’s hair, having him sigh.

“So, uh… Why are you in my lap?” Kyungsoo asked after a while, sounding very hesitant and  _ careful _ , as if he didn’t want to accidentally trigger Baekhyun or some shit.

“Because you need to take responsibility,” Baekhyun said, closing his eyes and sinking down further against the sofa and Kyungsoo.

“Wh- take responsibility for  _ what? _ ” Kyungsoo got out in disbelief, fingers coming to a stop which Baekhyun did  _ not _ appreciate.

“For having your friends scare the living hell out of me and triggering a panic attack,” Baekhyun explained, pushing his head back against Kyungsoo’s hand until the devil understood what he wanted and began to pet again.

“Not my friends,” Kyungsoo muttered, but Baekhyun was pretty sure that wasn’t really the full truth.

“Fine, your  _ colleagues _ or whatever,” Baekhyun said with an invisible roll of his eyes, since they were still closed. “They’re related to you somehow, and so it’s up to you to take responsibility. I don’t make the rules.”

“I’m pretty sure you’re  _ actually _ making the rules right now, but sure…,” Kyungsoo mumbled so silently that Baekhyun barely heard him, but that was fine, it was something he could ignore and so he would.

Getting a bit more comfortable, Baekhyun exhaled heavily, and allowed himself to float. Devil laps were surprisingly comfortable, or maybe it was just a Kyungsoo thing?

“Are you going to sleep in my lap?” Kyungsoo suddenly asked, having Baekhyun jerk a little in surprise. Goddammit, he had been so close to falling asleep!

“Maybe…,” Baekhyun got out in a soft mumble, not finding the energy to get higher, rather preferring to sink lower again.

There was a sigh exhaled above him, but Baekhyun barely heard it as darkness crept into every cranny and nook of his mind - the fingers in his hair never coming to a stop.

The sudden feeling of weightlessness had Baekhyun’s consciousness fight for light, breaching the surface and having him inhale deeply as he began to come to and start to register sensations around him. Like the feeling of something beneath his back and his knees, as well as something against his side.

“Go back to sleep, I’m just moving you to your bed,” a voice softly said above him, and Baekhyun began to relax a bit again.

“You’re carrying me? That’s hot,” Baekhyun tried to get out, but for some reason he couldn’t help but suspect that his words were a bit too slurred to make sense. Some part at the back of his mind told him thank fuck, because we don’t want to say that out loud.

Ugly snorting commenced, having Baekhyun’s head bounce against what he assumed was a chest and making him whine in displeasure.

“What are you blabbering? Talking in your sleep? Just shut up, stupid, you’re soon in bed.”

Baekhyun felt irritation rise inside of him, and wanted to say something to that, but just then he was lowered down onto what he assumed was his bed (the softness matched), and curling in on himself and away from the annoying presence, Baekhyun readily slipped beneath the surface again, and fell asleep once more.

😈👿

Baekhyun came awake to warmth.

This wasn’t all too unusual, considering he liked cocooning himself, but this warmth was different. This was the kind of warmth he hadn’t experienced in quite some time - so long that his sleep-muddled mind couldn’t really piece together what the fuck was going on at first.

His head was partially on his pillow and partially on something else, something harder and more uncomfortable yet also better? There was something going over his waist and splaying across his back, and his legs seemed to be attached to something else, one of them  _ hooked _ over something. He didn’t have a pillow long enough to hug onto like this, did he? No, he’d wanted one but hadn’t gotten himself one yet, what the fuck…

“Why are you moving around so much, stop,” was muttered almost directly into Baekhyun’s ear, and he froze, brain nearly breaking from how quickly it whirred and started to piece things together.

He knew that voice. He knew what he was doing. And putting those two things together…

He was lying cuddled up to Kyungsoo. As in legit tangled together.  _ With Kyungsoo. _

_ Kyungsoo was in his bed! _

“You’re in my bed?!” Baekhyun screeched, coughing afterwards because that had  _ not _ been nice on his poor, sleepy throat.

“Where else would I be, you loudmouth?” Kyungsoo grumbled, trying to glare at Baekhyun but sleepily blinking a bit too much for it to be effective. “I’ve slept in your bed for literal weeks, Baekhyun.”

“Yes, but you were tiny then!” Baekhyun exclaimed, trying for a bit more quiet to spare his throat.

“Still the same, the size of my body doesn’t change anything,” Kyungsoo drawled, sighing and closing his eyes as he tugged Baekhyun closer again. “Now hush, it’s way too fucking early to be awake…”

Baekhyun wasn’t sure he agreed with that - it seemed to be pretty late, honestly - but he also couldn’t find it in himself to say no to some more cuddles.

Fuck, he was way too weak for this shit, he’d been alone for way too long-

“Stop thinking, you’re overheating.”

A well-aimed kick had Kyungsoo tumbling over the edge of the bed, with Baekhyun getting out and stomping into his kitchen after, ignoring the pained cry as he fumed in anger.

By the time Kyungsoo emerged from the bedroom, glaring in full force as he rubbed his ass, Baekhyun was sitting on the sofa, wrapped in a blanket and with a cup of tea in his hands. For some reason, he felt like spoiling his throat - it felt as if it’d been through quite a lot lately, so tea with a shitload of honey it was.

Without saying a word, Kyungsoo collapsed down next to Baekhyun, though with as much distance between them as possible. Maybe he was still a bit angry?

“Thank you for putting the ice cream away yesterday,” Baekhyun said, keeping his voice down.

Kyungsoo merely grunted in reply, and Baekhyun hid a smile by taking a sip of his tea, placing the cup down on the coffee table before leaning back in his seat.

Dragging his fingers through his hair, Baekhyun let out a pained little wince as the action aggravated the area he must have slammed into the ground the day before. It was sore, and suddenly he hated that Chen guy a tiny bit more. Oh, if only he could get his hands on the red asshole-

“Are you okay?”

Baekhyun startled a little at the voice, still not completely used to it. Tiny Kyungsoo had managed to project his voice to something close to what it should’ve been had he been of a normal size, but it was still slightly different from how he  _ actually _ sounded when normal-sized.

“Hm? Yeah, fine, just hit my head a little yesterday, I think,” Baekhyun mumbled, not at all expecting to suddenly have his personal space invaded. “Hey, what are you doing-”

“Shut up, I’m making sure you’re not going to die,” Kyungsoo muttered, grabbing Baekhyun’s head with one hand to keep him still, the other carefully brushing through Baekhyun’s hair.

Was Kyungsoo looking to make sure Baekhyun was okay? Kyungsoo was indeed looking to make sure that Baekhyun was okay, and  _ something _ settled into Baekhyun’s chest, just below his sternum. What was going on?  _ What was going on? _

Baekhyun had always loved having his hair played with, and he could not stop the little shivers running across his scalp and down his neck as Kyungsoo finally found the affected area, relaxing a little beneath the two hands.

“You have a bump, and it’s looking a bit irritated, but it shouldn’t be too bad,” Kyungsoo hummed, before his tone turned mocking. “Not like you could do much worse, anyway.”

As if a bucket of ice cold water had been overturned over his head, all of the nice sensations washed away from Baekhyun, leaving him drenched in anger.

“You little shit! I’ll have you know that my intelligence is  _ very _ coveted, and comes at a high price!” Baekhyun argued, disentangling himself from Kyungsoo. “Just because  _ you _ can’t appreciate my incredible intellect, it doesn’t mean that others can’t-”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re so very smart and amazing, let me fetch you some ice or something for your head,” Kyungsoo said, nonchalantly brushing Baekhyun’s annoyance away as he moved towards the kitchen.

Spluttering a little, Baekhyun just barely bit back an outraged scream, deciding to instead slump against the armrest of the sofa. He was still grumbling a bit when Kyungsoo returned, armed with a towel wrapped around something Baekhyun couldn’t see, but obviously was very cold. Obviously, since Baekhyun hissed a little in complaint as Kyungsoo placed it against his head, it taking a while before the coldness stopped feeling horrible and instead started feeling pretty darn nice.

“Better?” Kyungsoo asked after a while, having Baekhyun snort.

“You really need to stop sounding like the Snickers ad, it’s ridiculous,” Baekhyun said, eyes having slipped close. “But yeah, better. Shit, now I’m sounding like the Snickers ad too…”

“I have no idea what you’re rambling about, maybe you should sleep,” Kyungsoo suggested, and Baekhyun could hear the amusement in his voice. “Wait, how fragile are humans? Is it safe to sleep?”

Baekhyun cracked an eye open to glare at Kyungsoo. “I don’t have a concussion, just a tiny bump. Snickers are candy bars, and they have stupid TV ads about sating your hunger.”

“Mhm, okay,” Kyungsoo hummed, eyebrows raised - prompting Baekhyun to pull up YouTube on his TV to prove his words.

They watched three of the blasted commercials before Kyungsoo spoke up again.

“That’s fucking ridiculous, I can’t believe humans are at the top of the food chain,” Kyungsoo groaned, having Baekhyun snicker. “Okay, but you need to get some sleep or something because I have no fucking clue what to do with you and your fragile mind.”

“I’m laughing because you’re talking about food chains after we watched stupid food ads, I have shitty humour, I know,” Baekhyun drawled, rolling his eyes. “And I’m hungry, speaking of food  _ yet again. _ I need to get something in me-”

The way Kyungsoo  _ instantly _ began to smirk had Baekhyun interrupt himself, fighting down a blush as he pushed at Kyungsoo’s face to make him stop.

It didn’t help, though.

“I can put something in you, I have just what you need,” Kyungsoo purred, words somewhat slurred by the way Baekhyun was still pushing at him.

“I swear I’ll kick you off the sofa too,” Baekhyun muttered, starting to pull his leg up in threat.

“Chill your violent tits, I’m the devil, I’m supposed to be the violent one,” Kyungsoo said, before moving to stand up. “I’ll get you some food, get some rest.”

And Baekhyun wanted to ask Kyungsoo why he was taking care of Baekhyun like this, but he was also a bit apprehensive. He  _ liked _ it, and he didn’t want Kyungsoo to come to some kind of realization and stop doing it. Was that selfish? Maybe. Unfortunately, Baekhyun could be a bit selfish, and he very much wanted to be selfish with this, so he stayed quiet.

Baekhyun probably managed to doze off a little, because the next time he blinked his eyes open, mind a bit muddled, it was to Kyungsoo putting two plates on the living room table.

The smell had Baekhyun sit up properly, stomach letting him know that he should  _ really _ devour the whole plate literally right in that very moment, and he couldn’t even be upset about the fact that Kyungsoo seemed to be a better cook than him after all. Not if it resulted in getting meals like  _ this. _

“I did the best I could with your limited groceries-” Kyungsoo began as he came back into the living room, carrying two glasses of what Baekhyun assumed was water, and coming to a stop at the sight of Baekhyun already stuffing his face.

“‘s good,” Baekhyun managed to get out, doing a thumbs up with his free hand.

Maybe he was slightly starving. He hadn’t really eaten that much the day before, after all!

Shaking his head in something Baekhyun didn’t know, Kyungsoo said nothing more as he sat down next to Baekhyun, handing the glass over to Baekhyun who took a sip. Apparently he was a bit thirsty too, taking three more sips before deciding to put the glass down and save the rest of the water.

Of course, he could always get more water, but that would require him moving, and Baekhyun really didn’t feel like doing that.

They ate in silence, only with the TV on, neither really focusing that much on it. There was some rerun of some variety show, but Baekhyun was too interested in the food to care.

Finishing before Kyungsoo, Baekhyun leaned back with a satisfied sigh, getting the blanket wrapped properly around him again as he relaxed into the sofa. With a belly full and a heavy head, it didn’t take long before he began to drift, not really reaching full sleep, but not straying too far from it either.

When Baekhyun felt fingers gently start to play with his hair, he forced his eyes open, finding Kyungsoo just in front of him.

“You’re awake?” Kyungsoo questioned, and Baekhyun nodded in answer.

“Why am I so tired…,” Baekhyun grumbled, words slow and softly slurred.

“Because you experienced a shock and a breakdown yesterday, probably, your body and mind is recuperating,” Kyungsoo mumbled, dragging a hand through Baekhyun’s hair. “Come on, let’s get you into bed to get some proper sleep.”

Pouting, too tired to care, Baekhyun closed his eyes. “Carry me, too tired…”

“I carry you once, and suddenly you can’t walk…,” Kyungsoo muttered, but half a second later, he was picking Baekhyun up.

“I haven’t been carried since I was a tiny child, excuse me for taking advantage of it,” Baekhyun mumbled, relaxing against Kyungsoo.

“Why do I have to keep reminding you, bonded means forever, you don’t have to exhaust my carrying tank within a few days,” Kyungsoo said, and his words settled something warm and foreign inside of Baekhyun’s chest.

Not knowing what to say, all too caught up in that feeling, Baekhyun simply stayed quiet.

“Sleep, or I’ll knock you out,” Kyungsoo said as he was tucking Baekhyun in, but his actions made his word soften a whole lot.

“I don’t need another bump,” Baekhyun muttered as he got comfortable, inhaling deeply before letting his entire body relax, tensions releasing with his exhale, making him sink deeper into his mattress.

“You sure you don’t want some bumpin’, babe?” Kyungsoo softly purred, and had Baekhyun not been so relaxed, he would’ve kicked the little shit.

As it was, Baekhyun just buried his face deeper into his pillow, deciding it was better to completely ignore the devil.

There was a silent snicker, and then Baekhyun could hear Kyungsoo’s footsteps leading out of the room, leaving him behind in bed. It took a little while, but then Baekhyun picked up on muted singing, probably from the kitchen. And the last thought Baekhyun had before he slipped down into sleep again, was that he really hoped Kyungsoo was dealing with whatever mess he’d left behind from making food for them.

_ “Baekhyun… Baekhyunnie…” _

Grunting, Baekhyun tried to turn away from the insistent calls of his name, but they seemed to be coming from all around him, he couldn’t escape them. Not for lack of trying, though - he was trying really damn hard, hoping his ability to ignore shit would once again help him.

“Hey, you little shit, you’ve slept for several hours now, time to wakey-wakey!”

The sound of an annoyingly, overly bright voice had Baekhyun startle, letting out protesting whines and trying to slap away the hand or whatever on his shoulder. The only thing he succeeded with was slapping himself in the face though, earning a chortle, so he got back to his tries at getting away by rolling.

“No, wait, Baekhyun, not that way-” someone said, before  _ two _ hands appeared on Baekhyun’s body and held him in place. “What are you doing? You’re on your way off the bed, stupid!”

Already knowing that he had reached a point of awakeness high enough to not be able to easily sink back down, Baekhyun cracked an eye open to glare at Kyungsoo. Because of course it was the annoying little devil that was disturbing him-

“Wow, you’re  _ almost _ managing to look scary, I’m impressed,” Kyungsoo said, amusement filling his voice, having Baekhyun bare his teeth in annoyance. “Aw, look at the little fangsies! Such a dangerous little puppy!”

Baekhyun wanted to show just how dangerous he was - but he was too tired for that shit right now.

“Why are you being an annoying shit and bothering me?” Baekhyun grumbled, pressing the heels of his hands against his eyes to try to get rid of the sleep, and other things, clinging to them.

“Because you’ve been asleep for hours, and I wanted to make sure you weren’t actually entering a coma or some shit,” Kyungsoo answered with a shrug. “I also don’t think you should sleep the entire day away, even with psychological trauma. Don’t quote me on that, though.”

“No, you’re probably right,” Baekhyun said, inhaling deeply to try to wake his brain up with more oxygen. “I hate it, but you probably are. What’s the clock?”

Glancing over towards the window, Kyungsoo shrugged. “Maybe a bit before four? Not quite evening yet, and you’ve not slept for an eternity, but still a good chunk. How’s your head?”

Being the idiot he sometimes was, Baekhyun touched said head, wincing a little at the pain.

“Better, but not amazing,” he answered, ignoring the way Kyungsoo was pursing his lips to hold back a smile.

What else did he expect from a literal devil, after all?

“You need a Snickers?” Kyungsoo asked, cackling as Baekhyun tried to kick at him.

Unfortunately, his legs were somewhat tangled into his cover, so Baekhyun gave up that particular endeavour. Better to waste his energy on something a bit more successful instead.

A previous conversation popped into Baekhyun’s head again, a conversation they had had not  _ that _ long ago, but felt like an eternity ago.

“Hey, how come you haven’t shown me your horns yet? You have a size complex about them?” Baekhyun teased, propping his head on his hand. “You’re so confident in the rest of you, are you playing things up to make up for your horns?”

“I have  _ nothing _ to feel insecure about, and you’ve never asked. Tell me please, and maybe I’ll feel gracious enough to let you see…,” Kyungsoo murmured, playing along perfectly.

Anticipation and something else hummed in Baekhyun’s veins, making him throw caution to the wind, blinking innocently at Kyungsoo.

“Oh,  _ mighty _ Kyungsoo, would you  _ please _ show me how horny you are?” Baekhyun asked, making his voice sound a bit breathless on purpose.

It was  _ super _ effective.

Kyungsoo’s eyes flashed a blood red - and then there was a pair of horns on top of his head. Nestled into his hair, they were black and curving out and back over his head, not seeming small at all. Sure, this was the first pair of real devil horns Baekhyun ever saw, but he had to agree that it seemed like Kyungsoo had nothing to feel insecure about.

Shit. Did that mean Kyungsoo really had  _ no _ insecurities…?

“Whoa…,” Baekhyun breathed, not even realizing he had spoken until he saw Kyungsoo’s lips twitch into a dark smirk.

“I know, they are rather impressive,” Kyungsoo purred, eyes hooded.

“So cocky,” Baekhyun responded with, even though he did agree with the statement.

But there was no fun in agreeing.

“Oh, you haven’t seen me cocky yet,” Kyungsoo said, both a promise and a threat - and the heat that had been simmering beneath Baekhyun’s skin burst into proper flames.

“Then show me,” Baekhyun whispered, his reply a challenge and permission.

Kyungsoo slowly leaned forwards, until they were so close that Baekhyun had to close his eyes, feeling Kyungsoo’s breath on his face. “With pleasure,” was the last thing said, before Kyungsoo  _ finally _ connected their lips.

For maybe half a second, Baekhyun’s mind blanked out at the touch of warm skin against his own, but then he was instinctively moving, hands shooting out to grab at Kyungsoo, whatever he could reach. The manhandling had Kyungsoo give a surprised moan, further feeding the roaring inferno inside of Baekhyun.

Hooking his leg over Kyungsoo’s hip, Baekhyun pulled him down, only to have to break the kiss to be able to moan out loud.

They were just in the starting grounds of arousal so far, but it was still a  _ really _ nice feeling, the friction and pressure. And it was firing Baekhyun on even more, having him fill more rapidly.

He could feel that Kyungsoo wasn’t far behind, fattening up against Baekhyun’s hip. Needing more, Baekhyun grabbed ahold of the devil’s  _ delicious _ booty, earning himself a hitched breath. He wanted more noises, though,  _ louder _ noises, desperate noises!

Kyungsoo somehow managed to snake a hand between them, palming at Baekhyun’s dick and causing his mind to blank as his toes curled in pleasure.

Detaching from the devil’s lips, Baekhyun instead moved to press wet, open-mouthed kisses down Kyungsoo’s jaw and towards his neck. Biting down on a piece of skin just below Kyungsoo’s jaw, Baekhyun smiled to himself as it caused Kyungsoo’s hips to stutter. Not enough of a reaction, but they were getting there.

At the same time, Kyungsoo seemed to be out to kill Baekhyun, palming and massaging and having him start to roll up into the pleasure, getting harder and harder by the second. Hiding his noises against Kyungsoo’s skin, Baekhyun redoubled his efforts, trying his best at painting Kyungsoo’s neck in various shades of purple and blue before Kyungsoo had him cumming in his pants.

The first moan was low, followed by a full-body shiver. Then Kyungsoo gasped, and Baekhyun felt him flex against Baekhyun’s hip. And apparently, that touch felt pretty darn good, considering Kyungsoo began to roll his hips, chasing friction too.

“Baekhyun,  _ a-ah _ , where’s the lube-” Kyungsoo managed to get out, voice deliciously low and pulling at Baekhyun’s core.

“No lube,” Baekhyun whispered against Kyungsoo’s skin, hissing and arching his back as the palm of Kyungsoo’s hand pressed harder against him.

“You fucker, are you kidding me?” Kyungsoo groaned - but not the good kind of groan. Instead it was the bad, exasperated one, which Baekhyun kind of understood.

But at the same time, you didn’t need lube to be able to have a good time, and considering for how long Kyungsoo claimed to have been alive or whatever devils were, he should know that!

“Get our pants off, grumpy, and I’ll show you some magic,” Baekhyun ordered, trying to sound stern. He most likely only sounded breathless, but whatever, there was an attempt made!

Kyungsoo raised a single eyebrow, but made no comment, instead sitting up between Baekhyun’s legs. Reaching out, Kyungsoo undid the tie on Baekhyun’s pants - and then Baekhyun’s legs were in the air as Kyungsoo swiftly got the sweatpants off.

“ _ Careful _ with me!” Baekhyun protested, eyes wide. “I’m only human!”

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes as he threw Baekhyun’s pants behind him, and Baekhyun was almost sure he heard a faint crash of some sorts - but then Kyungsoo was moving to get out of his own pants. Or, well,  _ Baekhyun’s _ , since he had borrowed a pair.

He hadn’t borrowed any underwear, though. Which caused Baekhyun to discover that his mouth could both go dry and salivate at the same time.

“Oh, fuck me, you really weren’t kidding,” Baekhyun mumbled, eyes glued to the  _ magnificent _ dick finally on full display in front of him.

“I don’t need to lie about shit, and I  _ was _ going to fuck you, but…,” Kyungsoo answered, trailing off to instead raise both eyebrows all judgy.

Now it was Baekhyun’s turn to roll his eyes, already having started on getting out of his underwear since Kyungsoo hadn’t bothered with them so far. “ _ Terribly _ sorry about the fact that my sex life has been severely lacking, especially as of late, therefore haven’t stocked up.”

“You know, had you just accepted my advances, we could’ve been way past this already,” Kyungsoo mused, one of Baekhyun’s thighs caught in his grip and held up, eyes glued to Baekhyun’s dick.

Apparently they both had a thing for dicks. Fancy that.

“What would you’ve done, literally climbed my dick and wrapped your limbs around me to try to get me off?” Baekhyun said, raising an eyebrow. “Crawled inside of my ass?”

Scowling hard, fingers digging so hard into Baekhyun’s thighs that it might leave bruises (which Baekhyun  _ really _ wasn’t opposed to), Kyungsoo wrapped his fingers around Baekhyun’s dick, quickly gathering some precum before starting to jerk him off, setting a quick and brutal pace.

What a little shit!

Having a moan literally  _ forced _ out of him, Baekhyun threw his head back at the intense sensation. It had been  _ so _ long since he got any action, either from someone else or himself, and it felt a bit too good.

Obviously having seen the display as an invitation, Kyungsoo leaned forwards to start an assault on Baekhyun’s neck - maybe in revenge, maybe because it looked delicious and inviting. Baekhyun had heard that last one several times before. And when Kyungsoo bit down on a piece of skin, the air left Baekhyun as if he’d been punched, a tiny whimper making it past his lips. Shit, shit, shit, this wasn’t good, this was going way too fast!

“Hey, hey, wait-” Baekhyun managed to get out, muddled mind trying to remember the important stuff - the stuff that doesn’t actually feel  _ that _ important right now. “Fuck,  _ Kyungsoo- _ wait- are you clean?”

Stopping abruptly, Kyungsoo pulled back enough to be able to stare down at Baekhyun with the most baffled and incredulous look someone has ever aimed at Baekhyun, which says a lot.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Kyungsoo asked, voice going higher than normal. “Let’s disregard the fact that I am  _ still _ a fucking devil, I’ve not actually been  _ outside _ for like centuries, Baekhyun, and-”

Grabbing Kyungsoo’s face and pulling him down in the most distracting kiss Baekhyun could muster, it takes him a while after them separating for Baekhyun’s brain to get back on track again.

“A simple ‘yes’ would’ve been enough,” Baekhyun muttered when he finally found his tongue again - and managed to manipulate it into something else than kissing.

“Yes, Baekhyun, I’m clean,” Kyungsoo said, a light breathlessness to his voice that Baekhyun marvelled over, because  _ he _ had created that.  _ He _ had made Kyungsoo breathless. That was pretty darn cool!

“Good!” Baekhyun beamed - before pushing Kyungsoo away and getting up.

Forcing the yelping devil down onto his back, Baekhyun turned until they were side by side again, but heads at dick-height - heads facing heads? - grabbing hold of Kyungsoo’s yummy-looking dick and wrapping his lips around it as Kyungsoo was still scrambling to right himself.

And then Kyungsoo was scrambling for something to hold on to, cursing loudly, causing Baekhyun to smile around the mouthful of burning,  _ hard _ flesh.

Sucking on the head, Baekhyun rolled his tongue around it, pressing it into the slit just to hear Kyungsoo keen. Then he began to work his way down - coming about halfway before realizing something.

Getting off of the devil’s dick, Baekhyun raised his head to be able to look down, finding Kyungsoo lying on his back, eyes screwed shut and one hand holding on to Baekhyun’s thigh. He seemed to like them, but that wasn’t the point right now.

“You know, I chose this position for a reason,” Baekhyun rasped, feeling the fingers flexing and digging into his thighs for a second before relaxing again.

Blinking his eyes open, Kyungsoo looked back at Baekhyun with ink-black eyes, and Baekhyun was pretty sure that his irises were filling more of his eyes than they normally did. Which was also hot as fuck, and out of the corner of his eyes, Baekhyun saw his own dick jump.

Not saying a single word, Kyungsoo pulled on Baekhyun, using some of that insane strength to manhandle Baekhyun into pulling both his legs up - one thigh acting as pillow for Kyungsoo’s head, and one leg being hooked over Kyungsoo’s arm. Wasting no time, Kyungsoo surged forwards - and then it was Baekhyun’s turn to keen loudly.

The thrust that caused the dick still in Baekhyun’s hand to slide between his fingers brought Baekhyun back to the present, and he draped his upper body halfway across Kyungsoo to once more swallow the devil down.

Baekhyun was no stranger to dicks down his throat, far from, but it was rare that he had a dick like Kyungsoo’s down his throat. It was not the longest, but it  _ was _ thick, stretching the corners of Baekhyun’s lips in a wonderful way, and Baekhyun was lowkey sad about the lack of lube. He didn’t think he’d mind having the dick buried somewhere else too. But since it was as it was, he instead put his everything into showing Kyungsoo the magic, just like he had said he would.

It probably wasn’t as good as it would’ve been had Baekhyun been giving a normal blowjob, he currently was rather distracted by the way Kyungsoo was sucking and bobbing on him, feeding into that growing ball of pleasure inside of him, but from the way Kyungsoo was giving tiny thrusts into Baekhyun’s mouth, it didn’t seem like he minded the distractedness too much.

And then Kyungsoo was propping a foot against the mattress, and the thrusts weren’t as tiny anymore, but Baekhyun  _ really _ didn’t mind that. Pulling back a little, Baekhyun gave Kyungsoo some room for moving, starting to roll his own hips a tiny bit as Kyungsoo grew slower with his sucking as his thrusts turned sloppier and sloppier.

Moaning around Baekhyun’s dick and causing him to jerk forwards harder in the sudden assault, Kyungsoo grabbed Baekhyun by the hair and shoved him as far down as he could go - and half a second later, Kyungsoo was shooting down Baekhyun’s throat. Trying to swallow everything, mind a bit broken from the pleasurable abuse, Baekhyun grinded into Kyungsoo, unable to stay still, and it was not long after that he joined Kyungsoo in bliss, thighs tensing around Kyungsoo’s head to keep him in place.

As soon as Kyungsoo’s hand let go, Baekhyun flopped himself over onto his back, breathing loud and raggedly, filling the otherwise silent room and mixing with Kyungsoo’s just as loud breaths.

“Well,” Kyungsoo gasped after a while, Baekhyun startling a little, already having started to snooze a little. “Don’t know if that was  _ magical _ , but it was  _ something. _ ”

Baekhyun burst out laughing, softly slapping Kyungsoo’s stomach. “I was a bit too preoccupied by my dick in your mouth to make it magical, sorry.”

“Yeah, well, we’re going to get some lube, and then I’ll show you  _ real _ magic,” Kyungsoo hummed, sounding rather pleased. “Now get up here so I can cuddle you.”

“Devils cuddle? I thought you were evil and darkness and all that stuff,” Baekhyun said in faked surprise, already sitting up to do as told.

That comment earned him a bite to his inner thigh so hard that it bruised and stayed for several days, and Kyungsoo to discover a kink of Baekhyun’s. Unfortunately, they were both too tired to start anything again, Baekhyun’s dick not even making it to half-hard.

After getting a few apologetic kisses around the bite, Baekhyun finally turned rightside up again, allowing Kyungsoo to wrap around him and cover them up. It was a bit chilly, outside of the bubble of arousal, and Baekhyun had never liked being cold. It was a really good thing that Kyungsoo was fueled by the burning fires of hell, making him warm and cozy, Baekhyun automatically relaxing against him.

“Y’know, I don’t think I mind forever,” Baekhyun slurred, already half-way down into his dreams.

“Good, ‘cause we’re bonded,” Kyungsoo answered, the lofty quality to his voice letting Baekhyun know that he was about as close to dreaming as Baekhyun was.

Sighing in contentment, a soft smile on his lips, Baekhyun wiggled a bit closer to Kyungsoo’s warmth before giving in to darkness and falling asleep.

😈👿

“That was a risky decision.”

Yixing smiled, not looking up from his laptop screen.

“It worked out, didn’t it?” he said, making sure to save his work thrice. Even he was powerless to the fickleness of technology. “My gut is never wrong.”

“Just because it hasn’t been wrong before, it doesn’t mean it will always be right.”

“So little faith in me,” Yixing sighed, putting the laptop on the table in front of him and letting his head fall back against the sofa, finally lifting his eyes to the being standing in front of him.

“I have all the faith in you, but I don’t like when you’re playing with what’s mine.”

“Possessive,” Yixing hummed, eyes roaming across an uncovered, sculpted abdomen, up to the tips of flaming red hair. “But never about me…”

Red-rimmed, blue eyes narrowed, seemingly lit by an inner fire.

“I’m not going to fall for your games, I’ve done that enough in the past.”

Changing tactics, Yixing instead pouted, knowing he could be quite irresistible when he did so.

Unfortunately, if there was one person that could resist him, it was the devil standing in front of him.

“Fine, I won’t do anything without telling you again,” Yixing finally muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

A smirk. “Good boy.”

And then, before Yixing was able to grab the nearest pillow to throw, Suho was already gone.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a mess, believe me, I've cried enough over it


End file.
